The Road Not Taken
by Poohbear-29
Summary: Joe tries to help a friend in need, but can he get past the memories. Wet Joe scenes especially for Louise.
1. Chapter 1

Title--The Road Not Taken

Title--The Road Not Taken

Author--Winnie

Rating--T

Disclaimer--I own no claim to Mannix or the characters and make no profit from this fic.

Comments--This is for my sister Louise whose undying devotion to the show makes her Joe Mannix's number one fan. Happy birthday, Louise, hope this keeps you entertained.

The Road Not Taken

Joe Mannix looked at the sign swinging in the wind and was transported back through the years to a time when summers meant horse back riding and excitement. His memories of his last visit were bittersweet and he briefly thought about turning away, but he'd never shied away from anything in his life, no matter how bitter the pill was to swallow. He'd passed through the small town of Dubois and driven along the dirt road for nearly 22 miles until he pulled to a stop in front of the gate.

The Lazy L had originally belonged to Calvin and Joan Longladd, but the couple had retired years ago and turned the working dude ranch over to their son. From everything Joe had read about The Lazy L, Calvin Longladd Jr. had done well by the ranch and had made it even more profitable since his marriage to Julie Davenport.

Joe's mind flashed to the beautiful red head who'd spent the summer at The Lazy L. He'd been sixteen at the time and needed to get away from his father and the problems that cropped up between them. He smiled as he remembered his mother's words just before he'd left home. She'd told him he was so much like his father and that someday he'd find his lot in life and when he did he'd come to understand what made his father tick.

Joe realized she was right, but that it had taken a lot of years before he was able to sit down with his father and come to an understanding. The older man now understood that working the grapes was not for his son, and Joe had finally realized that his father really did have his best interests at heart. He now made it a point of calling Stefan Mannix every week and visited him whenever he had a free weekend. Stefan had also come to LA on several occasions and surprisingly he'd enjoyed seeing the sights.

"Joe…Joe Mannix? Is that really you?"

Joe turned to look at the pretty woman standing beside his car, holding the reins of a beautiful chestnut in her left hand. She hadn't changed much, still had that perfect smile that could brighten up a stormy night, the green eyes sparkled with delight as she tugged open the door and reached inside to hug him. "Hi, Julie, you look great."

"No, I don't, but thank you anyway," Julie told him. "Did Cal call you?"

"Yes, he did," Mannix said, his heart aching as he thought about the feelings he'd once held for this woman. It still hurt, but it wasn't the devastating pain he'd felt at her betrayal. There'd been a time when he'd contemplated marrying Julie Davenport, but she'd turned him down flat when she realized his best friend could give her more than Joe Mannix ever could. Joe felt slightly guilty at still seeing her as a gold digger, but had long since come to terms with the fact that she made Cal happy. The last time he'd spoken with Cal they'd been expecting their third child, although Julie didn't look like she'd ever given birth.

"Are you going to help us?" Julie asked, leaning against the car.

"I'm going to try, Julie," Mannix told her. "Where's Cal?"

"He's up at the house with the children. He's so good with them, Joe."

"Cal always wanted a wife and a houseful of children," the detective told her, holding her at arms length when she turned to look at him.

"What about you, Joe? Didn't you want…"

"What I wanted isn't important anymore, Julie..."

"Isn't it? I knew it would be hard seeing you again, Joe, but…"

"It is hard, but you're married to Cal now and there can't be anything between us," Mannix warned.

"I know…but tell me you do have some regrets."

"We all do…but they fade with time. You and Cal have a family and as long as you love each other nothing else matters."

"That's just it, Joe, I don't know if I love him…I don't know if I ever did," Julie said. "I should have waited…"

"It's too late for that," Mannix said and got back into his car while she placed her hands on the closed door and let the tears slide from her eyes. "I'll see you at the house."

"Don't tell Cal you saw me," Julie whispered.

"I won't…unless he asks. I'm not going to lie to him, Julie, that's what happened the last time and I refuse to hurt him any more," Mannix said and drove through the open gates. It took another five minutes to reach the house and Joe pulled to a stop behind a weather beaten black Chevy truck. He opened the door and stepped out, leaning against his car as he looked up at the main building. It hadn't changed much over the years, still painted the same off white with brown trim and shutters on the windows. Flowers grew in pots on the sweeping verandah, but what caught his attention were the two children playing in the sandbox in front of the windows. Their laughter wafted up on the wind and brought a smile to his face.

"Joe?"

Mannix turned to see the man striding purposefully toward him, dust covering the blue jeans as he flipped the black cowboy hat off his head. "Cal," Mannix said and shook the other man's hand.

"Damn, it's good to see you…I must admit I didn't think you'd come."

"I almost didn't," Mannix answered honestly. The year had been hard on Cal Longladd and the lines of age were evident on his forehead. "You look like…"

"Hell," Cal said with a slight smile. "Thanks for being honest."

"Are things as bad as you told me in the letter?"

"Worse, Joe, I don't know what I'll do if you can't help me find out who's behind it," Longladd told him, smiling as his children spotted him and came running. He lifted them both and hugged them before releasing them and introducing them to their guests. "Joe, this pretty little filly…"

"I'm not a filly, I'm a girl," the child said and folded her arms crossly. There was no mistaking who her parents were because she had her father's mannerisms and her mother's fiery red hair and green eyes.

"A filly is a girl, Lily," the boy lightly scolded.

"A girl horse…I ain't no horse…"

"I'm not a horse," Lily told her father.

"No, but you're still a filly," her brother teased.

"Okay, Bryan, stop teasing your sister and show Joe you have some manners," Cal told the children. "Joe Mannix, I'd like you to meet Bryan and Lily Longladd."

"Hello, Mr. Mannix," the children said as one and smiled when he shook hands with them.

"Are you going to help Dad?" Bryan asked.

"Easy, Bryan, Joe only just got here and it's not nice to start asking for help before we've even offered him some refreshments," Cal said. He'd known the children had overheard some of the conversations he had with his wife, and wished there was some way to keep them out of it, but like all kids they had big ears and were smart enough to put two and two together.

"Mind your manners, Bryan…Mr. Mannix would you like some lemonade?" Lily asked, suddenly becoming the perfect little hostess.

"Did you make it?" Joe asked.

"No…I'm too small to squeeze lemons and reach the water taps, but Mommy makes the best lemonade in Wyoming," Lily assured him.

"Where is your mother?" Cal asked and looked around.

"She went for a ride," Bryan answered.

"I saw her a few minutes ago," Joe told him, and saw a hint of the old jealousy in the way Longladd looked at him. "She rode up just as I got here."

"Bryan, why don't you and Lily go inside and ask Cookie to bring some refreshments?" Cal said and led Mannix toward the patio table. Once the children disappeared inside, he turned to his guest and sat down tiredly. "I'm sorry, Joe, I know how hard it must be for you to come back here…seeing Julie and all."

"Julie and I ended things a long time ago, Cal, you know that?"

"I know, but I also know she still has some feelings for you," Longladd told him. "I catch her staring at that old photograph we took the night before you returned to Summergrove."

"She made her choice, Cal, and from what I've seen she loves you," Mannix assured him. The sun beat down on the dusty driveway, while the soft wind did little to cool the heat of the summer day.

"I know…God help me I do, Joe, but I still feel so damn inadequate where she's concerned," he said, smiling when he spotted his wife riding toward them.

"Just keep telling her how much you love her, Cal, that's all she needs," Mannix assured his friend.

"What about you, Joe? Did you ever find someone special?"

"I did," Mannix said softly and thought about the woman who'd become not just his secretary, but his confidante and possibly even more if things continued as they were.

"I'm glad…you deserve to be happy." Cal stood up and hugged his wife as she joined them on the patio. There were several ranch hands working horses in the corral while half a dozen guests watched them from the fence.

"Hello again, Joe," Julie said softly. "Did you tell Cal we ran into each other at the gate?"

"He did…Lily and Bryan are inside," Cal told her.

"I think I hear someone else calling," Julie said and turned toward the door. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"God, Joe, I know it's unfair of me to ask, but I don't have a choice. I need your help," Longladd stated and began to pace the short distance between the table and the door.

"That's why I came, Cal, what's going on?"

"I think someone is trying to ruin me. Not just me, but my family and our reputation. I don't have anything concrete, Joe, but there have been some strange things happening and some long time guests are pulling out of their agreements," Longladd told him, growing quiet as the children returned with the woman who'd been like a second mother to him.

"Hello, Joe," Maria 'Cookie' Delaney greeted, placing the tray of lemonade, glasses and finger cookies on the patio table before hugging the newcomer fondly. "You need to visit more, Joe, I miss seeing that handsome face of yours."

"You're still the most beautiful woman in the state, Maria," Mannix said, returning the affection the woman had always shown him, smiling when she swatted his shoulder.

"You always know just what to say to an old woman…"

"What old woman?" Mannix asked with a grin.

"Oh, Joe, you make me smile…better watch it or I'm going to have to marry you."

"Anytime, Maria," the detective told her. Maria had always been a part of The Lazy L and they'd flirted since his first trip to the ranch.

"You wish," Maria said and poured two glasses of lemonade. "I need to go back inside before Bryan and Lily eat the rest of the cookie batter. Cal, call me if you need anything else."

"I will, Cookie, thanks," Longladd said, sighing heavily as his wife returned carrying their ten month old son. He reached out and took the child in his arms and kissed his forehead. "Joe Mannix, we'd like you to meet Joseph William Longladd…your namesake."

Joe Mannix stared at the child held in his father's arms. The pride and joy were easy to read, and it floored him that they'd actually called the baby after him. Before he could say anything the baby made several small sounds before reaching out and latching onto his fingers. He smiled, lifted the boy into his arms, and sat down while his hosts watched his face. "Cal, Julie…I don't know what to say...thank you."

"There's nothing for you to thank us for, Joe," Longladd told him and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I knew the minute he was born what his name would be. I know I've done some things that hurt you, but I honestly didn't do it on purpose."

"I know, Cal, it's in the past now and we've both gotten a little older and hopefully a little smarter," Mannix said, chuckling softly when the baby burped loudly. "He's definitely your son, Cal."

"You noticed that," Longladd said.

"Joe, are you going to help us?" Julie asked.

""I'm going to do what I can," Mannix assured her. "I'll need to know everything that's happened and when it started."

"I started documenting everything after they poisoned the well the second time," Cal told him and waited for his wife to take the child and go back into the house. "She's scared, Joe, and I don't blame her. Lily got really sick after she drank from the well and we thought we were going to lose her."

"What about the police? Have they been able to find anything?"

"No, Jarrod and Clancy are damn good at what they do, but even a small town like Dubois keeps them busy. It's damn hard for them to make the trip out here every time something happens. There's no way of proving the well was poisoned on purpose, but when you see everything else it begins to look like a conspiracy. God, I sound like a kid who thinks everyone's against him."

"No, you sound like a man who's worried about his family," Mannix assured him. "How many guests were here when things started happening?"

"The first time there were only four, but I trust them, Joe. They've been coming out here since I was knee high to a grasshopper. You probably remember them Gary and Anita Whelan from New York."

"I remember they loved to ride, but they hated anything faster than a slow walk," Mannix said with a soft laugh. "Didn't they have a daughter?"

"Carolyn…she married that boy with all the freckles. Chad Lawrence…they tag along with her parents and was the second couple staying in the bunkhouse. Actually they're due here tomorrow along with four other couples," Longladd explained. "I just wish I didn't feel like things were going to hell real fast."

"We'll find out who's behind the attacks, Cal, but it might not be a bad idea to keep the guests to a minimum," Mannix warned.

"I've cancelled the group due in next week, but it was too late to cancel the greenhorns coming in tomorrow. They've paid in full and with everything that's happened I can't afford to refund their money," Longladd told him. "I know it'll be harder to investigate with so many people around, and I wish I could change things, but…"

"Cal, you don't need to explain things to me," Mannix assured his friend. "I want to see all the reports you have from the police and I'd like a list of everyone who works for you. I'm also going to need to find out about your seasonal workers and who else employs them."

"I figured as much and I have everything ready for you, but first we need to get you settled," Longladd said. "You'll be staying in the main guest room."

"It might be better if I stayed with the hired hands, especially if we want to give the impression that I work for you," Mannix advised. When they'd first spoken of the trouble he'd suggested taking the job under the guise of being just another ranch hand. He knew enough about riding to get along and had ridden in several of the cattle drives during the summers he'd spent at The Lazy L.

"Are you sure, Joe, I mean there's plenty of room in the main house," Longladd told him.

"I know, but it'll be easier to get information from the other hands if they think I'm one of them."

"Charlie is still with us, Joe, but I told him we needed him to treat you like any other newcomer."

"Charlie Paulson?"

"One and the same. He's nearly seventy now, but he's still up at the crack of dawn and milks the cows by hand," Longladd said with a grin.

"Hard to believe he's still around. Does he still chew tobacco?"

"Hell yes, disgusting habit, but he can't seem to stop. Come on…grab your bags and I'll show you to your bunk. Are you sure this is the best way to work it?"

Joe walked to his car and opened the trunk before answering. "It just might make it easier for the men to open up if they think I'm one of them. There's no way of knowing if any of them are involved, but if there's anyone you're suspicious of I'll listen. I'd also like access to the employee files."

"They're in the files in my office. When you come back tomorrow I'll figure out an excuse to have you come up to the house," Longladd assured him.

Joe pulled out his suitcase and made closed the trunk before walking beside his friend. He prayed they'd be able to find out who was behind the attacks before they got worse and someone was killed. The thought that someone as young as Lily Longladd had nearly died because of the unbiased attacks made his blood run cold.

The bunkhouse was situated toward the back of the lot, around four hundred meters away from the main house. It was a single story building made of rough wood, but it was weather tight and comfortable inside. The windows were covered in beige curtains that were drawn back to the center and tied with dark brown cords. The main doors were barred open and laugher could be heard as the neared the structure and stepped inside. Of the twelve beds, six were occupied while the others were covered with clean blankets and toiletries with The Lazy L logo encrypted on them.

Joe made his way toward the last bunk situated beneath an open window. He placed his suitcase on the bed and turned to face the others as Longladd made the introductions.

"Boys, this is Joe Mannix and he'll be taking over for Jake Ryan…"

"Isn't Jake coming back, Cal?"

"No, Taylor, he's not…at least not any time in the near future," Longladd explained. "Joe's been a ranch hand on several of the big spreads in Texas, but he's decided he likes the weather here better."

"Don't see why…flies, hornets, ants, mosquitoes, dust…not much different from Texas," Walter Scott said with a grin.

"Yeah, but they grow everything bigger in Texas. Ever rope and ride a horse fly?" Mannix asked the burly man who sat at the long table.

"Maybe once or twice, but it was hard getting the bit in their mouth," Scott said and moved to shake hands with the newcomer. "Name's Walter Scott, but folks around here call me Walt."

"Joe Mannix," the detective told him. He shook hands, feeling the callused skin that spoke of years of working on a ranch and knew Scott could see right through him. He met the man's blue gray eyes and knew this man would not rat him out, but also saw the promise that he'd be watching him closely.

"Well, Mannix, I hope you know how to handle yourself on a horse because we're heading out to check on the cattle in the foothills at first light," Scott warned.

"I've ridden a few times," Mannix assured the older man.

"Walt is my foreman, Joe, and he likes to think he's got a say in how the ranch works…truth is he does," Longladd finished and nodded to the others before leaving Mannix to get to know the men he'd be working with.

"Young whipper snapper thinks he knows everything there is to know about running a ranch," Scott told them. He'd been part of The Lazy L for nearly twenty years and had worked hard to get where he was. He knew the Longladds had run into a pack of trouble and hoped the newcomer was there to help them.

"I learned it all from you, Walt," Longladd said. "Joe, if there's anything you need just ask one of the boys and they'll help you out."

"Thanks, Cal," Mannix said, sitting on the edge of the bed while his friend left.

"So, you rode them damn horse flies hard did you?"

"Rode them hard and put them away wet," Mannix told him. He opened the top drawer of the small dresser beside his bed and slowly unpacked his clothing and hung his jacket on the hook next to the bed. He could feel the others watching him, and knew they were appraising him much the same way he'd be doing to them over the next few days.

"Well, Boys, Joe's new and needs time to settle in, but the rest of us have chores to do and we'd better get to them," Scott ordered. "Supper's served at six and you'd better bring your appetite unless you want Maria chewing you out."

"Thanks, Mr…"

"Ain't no mister, Joe…everyone calls me Walt," Scott said and followed the others out of the bunkhouse.

Joe lay back against the pillows and thought about the reason he'd come back to The Lazy L. So far someone had been poisoning the well and it had nearly killed Lily Longladd. Then, a few days later they'd found a few scattered cattle killed and left to rot in the hot sun. There didn't seem to be any reason behind it, but Joe knew if he looked deep enough he would find the correlating information that would lead him to the people behind the malicious acts.

Joe found his thoughts returning to the time he spent at The Lazy L and the things he'd learned about riding horses and the workings of a true dude ranch. He'd laughed and joked with Cal before Julie came into the picture, after that their friendship had been put to the test every time she batted her eyelashes. She'd been a flirtatious sixteen year old and their hormones had run wild…he'd kissed her one night when the moon was high in the sky and soft summer breeze tickled his skin and heightened his senses. It had been the first and last kiss between them, because the next day Cal Longladd had discovered the beauty in skin tight blue jeans and made his move. He'd promised her the dreams of every young woman and with his boyish good looks and stunning smile; she'd fallen for his every word. They'd become an item soon after and Joe knew he'd lost to his best friend, but he didn't begrudge him the happiness he seemed to have found.

Joe sighed and turned on his side and knew he had no regrets, but he'd often wondered what his life would have been like had he pursued Julie Davenport. Would he have married her? Had children? Would they have moved back to Summergrove and taking up working with his father? No, he couldn't have lived like that…depending on whether there'd be enough rain or if the early frost would kill the vines. He wasn't cut out for that and his mother had known that early on. She'd been the one to insist he get away for the mid summer months and he'd jumped at the promise of horseback riding in the mountains. The long nights, cookouts, and listening to the older wranglers talk about the good old days had filled his every waking moment.

Joe knew how hard it had been for Cal to call him, especially after the last time. Cal was so insecure about how Julie felt about him that he'd flown into a jealous rage the day he'd found Joe talking with her near the small creek that ran along the edge of The Lazy L. They'd come to blows, with no real victor until Cal Sr. showed up and pulled them apart. They'd both had to sit through a lecture while Joan Longladd cleaned their wounds and looked at hem with disappointment in her eyes. Joe knew Cal had nothing to be jealous of where he was concerned, but there was no way he could convince his friend of that. Joan had come to him the next day as he was packing his suitcase and Joe smiled at the thought of the woman who'd become such an integral part of his life. She hugged him and told him she knew the problems between him and Cal were centered around Julie Davenport, but that her son really did love the young woman. It was a year later that he got the announcement that the couple was to be married. He'd had a few calls from Cal since then, but they hadn't really connected since the day he'd left Wyoming.

Joe stood up, walked toward the door, and leaned against the doorframe. He could hear the Longladd's children laughing and again felt stunned by the news that Cal and Julie had called their youngest son after him. It was an honor he had never been given before and he vowed to find out exactly who was behind the attacks and put a stop to them. He looked around the yard, stopping when he spotted several of the ranch hands working to mend the fence surrounding the corral.

Mannix walked slowly toward the corral, hoping that by offering to help out he'd gain some ground with the men. If they saw that he was not only ready and willing, but able to help out they might let their guard down long enough for him to get some answers. The sun was high in the sky, but it was already starting the last leg of its daily journey across the azure blue skies. The wind rustled the branches of the nearby trees, bringing back more memories of the lazy summer days of his youth. He reached the men, but no one took notice of him until he spoke.

"Is there anything I can do?" Mannix asked.

"I don't know…is there anything you can do?" Scott asked with a grin.

"Well, I've mended my share of fences…even if it's just to hold a piece of wood while someone else hammers the nails," the detective told him.

"Well then grab a hold and we'll get this done," the foreman ordered. There was something about the newcomer he liked and trusted in spite of the fact that Joe Mannix did not have a rancher's hands. They were the hands of a hard worker, but they didn't have the calluses that spoke of a lifetime of working with horses, cattle, and everything else that went with the job.

Joe raised an eyebrow at the man's easy perusal and picked up one of the logs and held it in place while another man used a hammer to secure it to the fence post. They worked in tandem until the fence was complete and sweat rolled down their cheeks. Joe walked to the water trough and picked up the dipper before using the old pump to bring water from the well. He kept pumping while his fellow workers washed the sweat from their faces. He finally stripped out of the dirty blue denim shirt and doused it with water before ducking his head under the tap and pumping more water from the well.

"Get used to it, Mannix, the next few weeks are supposed to be real scorchers even for this part of the state."

Joe looked up at the tall, gangling 'cowboy' who sat on the edge of the trough. The man's jet black hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail and his face was pock marked with old scars. The eyes were dark brown with the bushy eyebrows meeting in the middle and forming a V. "Thanks for the warning."

"Any time…the name's Paul Tucker," the man said and offered his hand.

Mannix took it and felt the man sizing him up as he squeezed his fingers. Joe simply smiled and applied his own force and saw the respect on Tucker's face before they released the grip. "How long have you worked for the Longladds?"

"About two months," Tucker said, still feeling like an outsider in spite of his ability to do the jobs he'd been assigned.

"There was talk in town about them having problems," Mannix said, watching the man closely for any reaction.

"I wasn't here when the well was poisoned, but there have been other accidents since then," Tucker explained.

"Accidents?"

"That's what the men are calling them, but I think there's something going on….someone's out to ruin the Longladds," Tucker told him.

"Have you talked to Longladd?"

"About this?" Tucker asked shaking his head. He had his suspicions, but there was no evidence to back him up. Bein the new man onboard was hard enough without having the regular hands think of him as a snitch. "I'm new here, Mannix, and I doubt I'd be able to convince him of anything. Look, I'd better go, but just a warning here…don't look for trouble because it normally shows up on its own when you least expect it."

"Thanks, I'll remember that," Mannix said, unaware that he was being watched.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Road Not Taken--2

"What are you doing?"

"I'm watching just like you taught me."

"Who are you watching?"

"Him…"

"Him…who?"

"You know who, Daddy," Lily told her father and pointed to the trough where Joe Mannix washed up. "I'm going to make sure he does his job good…"

"Does his job right, Honey," Cal Longladd corrected.

"That too," Lily said when he picked her up in his arms.

"Where's your brother?"

"Mommy told him it was time for his riding lessons, but I don't know why…Bryan knows how to ride real good," the child answered.

"Yes, he does, but your mother wants him to do better. He likes riding…"

"So do I, Daddy," the little girl said. "When can I have my own horse?"

"Well, maybe if all goes well we'll see about getting you your own pony," Cal told her. He felt her excitement as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He loved his children, and wanted what was best for them, but sometimes it seemed like Julie regretted having so many children.

"A brown one like yours?"

"Maybe, but we have to convince your mom that you're ready for the responsibility of a horse."

"I'm ready for 'spons'bility, Daddy…you just wait and see," Lily said.

"So was Joe up to anything I should know about?"

"No…he's just talking with Paul…but he looked real serious before he left," Lily said and frowned as she looked at her father. "Why are you sad, Daddy?"

"I'm not sad, Honey, just got some things on my mind."

"Want me to take them off…that way you won't have to keep scowling like that," Lily offered.

"Thanks, Lily, but sometimes daddies need to scowl so that people take them seriously," Cal explained to the precocious four year old before setting her down on the ground again. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to watch…hey where did he go?"

"He probably went to do his chores like someone else should be doing," Cal lightly scolded.

"I did my chores," Lily told him, eyes downcast.

"Did you clean up the toys in your room?"

"Yes," Lily tried, but her father saw right through her.

"Under your bed?"

"The toy box was full," Lily explained.

"Of?"

"Clothes…I couldn't put them in the hamper," the child told him.

"Well, why don't you and I go clean it all up so that Mommy doesn't get upset with either of us?" Cal suggested. He saw Mannix watching him from the corral and sighed tiredly. There was so much he wanted to say to the detective, so many apologies that should have been made long ago, but right now they needed to make it look like they were simply employee/employer. Taking the small hand in his own, Cal Longladd walked into the house, and prayed Joe Mannix was half as good as his reputation suggested.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX **

Joe stepped into the bunkhouse and watched as the group of ranch hands took their seats at the table. Maria had utilized several of the men to bring out the dinner and place it on the table. There was a platter of succulent roast beef, a bowl of buttery mashed potatoes, a dish of mixed vegetables, a large bowl of gravy, and a basket of fresh rolls. The smell tantalized his taste buds and he smiled when Paul Tucker motioned for him to take the seat next to his.

"You're lucky, Joe, looks like Cookie's forgiven us for our lack of manners yesterday," Tucker told him.

"You ain't eaten roast beef and gravy until you've slopped it up with Cookie's bread," Walter Scott readily agreed and reached for a slab of beef.

Joe sat back and watched the others dig into the feast before accepting the bowl of vegetables from the man seated across from him. "Thanks."

"Sure thing…could you pass me the gravy?"

"I wouldn't, Joe…Mike gets his hands on the gravy there won't be any left for the rest of us," Scott warned and kept the bowl of gravy away from the others.

Joe laughed with the others at the look on Mike Shepherd's face at having been denied the 'treasure' and quickly added mashed potatoes and Roast beef to his own plate. He ate in silence, listening to the conversations, and hoping to gleam some understanding of the men who worked for the Longladds. The conversation revolved around the day's work and the blistering heat of high summer. Joe joined in the conversation whenever someone asked him a question, but for the most part he listened and learned.

Walter Scott was a tough 'hombre' according to those who worked for him, but he never shied away from doing his own share and then some. The man never let up and according to the teasing remarks had feelings for Maria Delaney, although he adamantly denied any such claim.

Paul Tucker was exactly what he seemed, a young man who wanted to prove that he could do the work as well as anyone else. He'd been trying to prove himself since the first day on the job, but was still considered an outsider by those who'd been with the Longladd's for longer than a year.

Mike Shepherd was a bit of a hard read, but from everything he'd seen and heard, Joe wanted to find out more about the man. He'd worked for the Longladds since moving to Wyoming from parts unknown nearly four years ago. Joe wanted to know more about his background, but it would have o wait until he spoke with Cal and that wouldn't be until later in the evening when the other hands were sleeping.

"Hey, Joe, do you play poker?" Scott asked.

"Not very well," Mannix answered.

"Well now that makes you the perfect patsy…er player for our Thursday night game," the foreman said with a grin.

"Hey, Joe, just make sure you keep an eye on Scott…he tends to sneak a peek at the cards," Taylor Boyd warned.

"Don't let Boyd fool you, Joe, he's the one who deals from the bottom." Scott said and the men laughed at the look on Taylor's face. "Don't let them fool you, Joe, it's a friendly game and we set a limit of twenty bucks to get in. That's the most you can lose."

"Thanks, Walt, I just might sit in for a hand or two," Mannix told them.

"A hand or two is stretching it a bit isn't it?" Shepherd asked, but there was no hint of humor in his words.

"I might get lucky," the detective told him, keeping his gaze steady until the other man dropped his eyes and reached for a biscuit.

"Don't mind Mike…he just gets orn'ry when he loses," Scott assured the newcomer.

Joe ate the rest of the meal in silence, but kept watching Mike Shepherd. Something about the man didn't sit well with him, but he wasn't sure why. Something told him Shepherd just might be the key to finding out who was behind the attacks on the ranch. The meal was finished and several hands stood up to clear the table and wash the dishes before storing them in the cabinet next to the sink.

"All right, Boys, smoke if you got 'em, but do it outside. I don't aim on wreckin' my lungs by inhaling that shit you put into yours," Scott warned and turned to Mannix. "Joe, we'll be headin' out at first light so get some rest and be ready for an early wake up call."

"Thanks, Walt, I'll be ready," Mannix said and walked outside. The sky was still the deep blue, but the sun was nearly down now as he walked across the front yard. He knew Cal would be waiting for him, but he had to make sure no one followed him or questioned why he was meeting with the boss. Joe walked toward the stable that held the horses and stood watching as Paul Tucker and Walt Scott made sure they had enough feed and water for the night. His gaze always came back to the black with the star on his head, and he was surprised when the animal came toward him.

"Hey, boy," he said and patted the animals neck. "You're a real beauty."

"That's King, Joe, and he's telling you you're something special," Scott advised upon joining the detective at the fence. "King doesn't usually like to be touched, but it seems you've made an impression on him."

"He's a fine animal," Mannix said.

"That he is and if he let's you on his back he's yours to use while you work here," Scott told him. "Think you can handle him?"

"I think King and I will get along just fine," Mannix assured him.

"Well you might as well saddle up and see if he's partial to letting you ride him."

"Now?"

"Why not…unless you think he's too much horse for you," Scott teased.

"What do you say, King? Want to go for a ride?" Mannix asked and smiled when the horse's head bobbed and what sounded like a snort reached his ears before he turned to Scott. "Only one problem…I don't have a saddle."

"We have extras. Go on inside and pick one from the row on the back wall," Scott said.

Joe moved toward the main stable and entered the gloomy interior. He glanced around and found the row of saddles and spent nearly fifteen minutes checking them over before settling on a well worn, but sturdy dark brown saddle and a blanket from the pile on the shelf. He carried the items outside and was somewhat surprised to find at least half a dozen ranch hands standing beside Scott.

"Well, Son, looks like you and King are gonna have an audience," the older man said with a grin.

"Walt says you're gonna ride King,' Tucker said.

"That was the plan," Mannix said confidently.

"Did you tell him about King's orn'ry side, Walt?" Cal Longladd asked upon joining the men.

"Well King sort of ambled on over and started nudging Mannix, so I figured he was giving his approval," Scott explained.

"Joe, King's got a bit of a temperament when it comes to letting anyone ride him," Longladd advised. "He's thrown everyone who's managed to put a saddle on him. So now's the time to change your mind, Joe, there are other, less cantankerous horses."

"I think I can handle King," Mannix said and entered through the gate Scott held open for him. He walked over to the animal that whinnied softly and stomped his hoof in the dirt. "Easy, Boy, I just want to see what you have."

"Come on, Mannix, show the cuss who's in charge!" Taylor called.

"Go easy on him, Joe," Scott said with a grin. King had a reputation of being un-ridable, but he never failed to offer him to a newcomer. Paul Tucker had lasted all of ten seconds and wound up with a goose egg above his right eye. The young man had been sick for two days after, but he understood that sometimes it's better not to take a bet.

Joe Mannix ignored the jibes from the ranch hands as he gently placed the blanket on King's back. "That's it, Boy, nice and easy," the detective cajoled and reached for the saddle. He placed it on the animal's back, talking in soothing tones as he cinched it and made sure everything was properly attached.

"Go for it, Mannix!" Taylor shouted and whooped as the newcomer placed his foot into the stirrup.

"All right, Boy, what do you say we sow these guys what we're made of?" Mannix asked and sung his leg up and over the saddle. He landed on the horse's back and for a brief instant thought the horse was going to buck, but King simply snorted and threw his head up before riding out of the corral and across the front yard. Joe gave the animal its lead and felt the wind on his heated skin as he rode away from the main buildings and along the edge of the driveway. He continued along the edge of the property, amazed at how easy everything came back to him.

Mannix rode along the west side of the property until he reached the tree line that backed onto the foothills leading into the mountains. An eagle flew high overhead, its shadow circling ever closer until it disappeared into the trees. Joe felt as if he was a boy again, taking the ride of his life until he finally wound up turning back toward the main buildings. Slowing the horse to a walk he rode into the front yard and smiled at the group of men waiting expectantly. He pulled to a stop, patting King's neck appreciatively before dismounting and leading him toward the corral.

"Not bad, Joe," Scott admitted. "I guess King is yours for the duration."

"Thanks," Mannix said, removing the saddle and blanket before reaching for the brush. He took care of the animal and made sure it had water before filling the dipper and drinking from it. "Nice animal."

"That he is," Longladd agreed. "No one's ever been able to ride him before."

"Well, he's got a lot of spirit…but I think we'll get along just fine," Mannix told him.

"Then I guess he's yours while you're here," the ranch owner said and walked back toward the house.

"Joe, you certainly seem to know how to handle yourself around horses," Scott observed.

"Thanks…I spent a lot of summers working with horses," Mannix explained.

"Well, it shows. I guess I'd better draw up the roster for tomorrow morning. Make sure you have your supplies ready so we can get an early start."

"I hear you," Mannix said and walked away from the older man. He made his way toward the back of the house, pretending to be interested in the ranch itself. He made it around back without being seen and spotted Cal Longladd standing inside the patio doors. He looked around and finally climbed the four steps onto the patio before Longladd opened the door.

"Joe, that was something. King really doesn't like to be ridden," Longladd explained and led the detective into his office. He closed the blinds and moved to his desk were a pile of files were spread across the top. "These are the dossiers I have on everyone who's worked for me in the last five years."

"Did you include the ones who no longer work for you?" Mannix asked.

"Yes, they're in the smaller pile," Longladd explained.

"Did any of them leave on a bad note?"

"Only one, but I doubt he's behind this since he went to jail two days later," the ranch owner answered. "He tried to rob a liquor store in Dubois, but was caught by the owner and sentenced to five years for armed robbery."

"Doesn't seem very long does it?" Mannix asked, angered at what seemed like a light sentence when it came to violent crimes. Too many times judges were lenient, and Joe knew it wasn't really there fault; it came down to the judicial system and lack of prison space.

"It seems like the sentences are shorter and shorter…you've been a detective for a lot of years, Joe, do you ever feel like it's a lost cause?"

"Sometimes, but I figure if I'm able to shut the door for a little while then it's worth the time and effort," Mannix told him and pulled out the file on Mike Shepherd. "Tell me about this guy?"

"Mike's been with me for a couple of years now, but he's a loner and doesn't like to talk about himself. I know he worked for a spread up in Montana and his former employer gave him a good recommendation," Longladd explained.

"How long did he work in Montana?"

"Four years…I don't think he has anything to do with the attacks on the ranch."

"Maybe not, but I believe in checking everyone out," Mannix told him. "What about Tucker?"

"Paul's been here around two months and he tries hard to keep up with the others, but there are times when I'm tempted to let him go. Walt keeps asking me to give him more time to learn the ropes."

"I talked to him a couple of times and he seems to think he knows what he's doing."

"He does…most of the time, but he's a bit accident prone according to the other hands." Longladd watched the smile form on Mannix's face and waited for him to speak.

"Seems to me I used to be a bit of a klutz when I first started coming here."

"True, but you learned fast…remember the time we took Jeb and Knight?"

"I thought your dad would kill us," Mannix said.

"He would have except that we didn't hurt ourselves or the horses. You know what's funny is that Dad always talks about that particular incident and says it was your turning point. He said you learned how to handle horses that day?"

"He's right…we also learned how to rope and tie a cow…and I still have the scar to prove it."

"God, yes, that steer just didn't want to cooperate…I thought he was going to gouge you."

"Damn near did," Mannix said.

"I got something for you, Joe," Longladd explained and walked to the closet. He opened the door and reached inside, bringing out a battered, but still wearable dark brown cowboy hat with Latigo strings. "I was hoping some day I'd get the chance to give you this."

"You kept this all these years?"

"Joe, I'm sorry…for the things I said, but mostly for turning my back on our friendship. I know I hurt you, but I was blinded by…"

"Love," Mannix said with a slight grin as he plopped the hat on his head. "It's okay, Cal, I'm just glad you and Julie are happy."

"We are…for the most part," Longladd told him and sat down in the chair. "I don't know if it's because of me or the children, but Julie doesn't seem happy here anymore. She's talking about taking a month or two and traveling, but with everything that's happened in the last few months I doubt we can afford to do any kind of traveling."

"Are things really that bad?"

"Yes, Joe, they are and if the accidents…"

"FIRE!"

"Oh God!" Longladd snapped and stood up. Both men raced toward the door and across the back yard. They could hear the frightened animals and the smell of smoke reached them from the smaller building at the far end of the compound. Four men led the horses out of the coral and across the yard, ground tying them at a safe distance from the inferno.

Joe moved to join the line of men who frantically fought the flames that hungrily devoured the wooden structure. He followed Cal and took ups position closest to the barn and was soon embroiled in the battle to keep the fire from spreading to the main buildings. Joe grabbed bucket after bucket, pouring the water on the flames until he arms were ready to fall off, but he didn't stop, and neither did the others. He could hear Walt Scott and Cal Longladd giving orders even while they helped fight the flames.

"Keep the water coming…we almost got it!" someone shouted above the noisy chaos.

Joe had never realized that the sound of a fire could be so deafening. The roar of the wind shifting the flames and igniting another section of the barn nearly drowned out everything else. Someone had found the hose and hooked it to the water tap and was now fighting the fire from the opposite end. Joe took a second to wipe the sweat from his eyes before grabbing another bucket and dousing the flames with it. They worked together, fighting the flames until finally the last of it flickered out and died, yet hey still covered the area with water.

An hour after the dreaded alarm had been raised; twelve men stood back and looked at the remnants of a barn that was used primarily for storage. The horses that'd been grazing in the corral were safe and so were the other buildings now that the fire was out. The ranch hands were covered in soot and sweat, but they were grateful that no one had been hurt.

"Did anyone see what happened?" Longladd asked.

"Mike raised the alarm…hey, where's Paul?" Taylor asked and a frantic search for the missing man began.

Joe looked at the burnt out structure and slowly walked toward it. He trusted his instincts and right now those instincts were kicking in big time. Something told him the missing man was nearby, but he doubted the man was alive. He slowly circled the burnt out area and caught the rancid odor he knew so well from his time as a POW in Korea. The smell was strong and Joe kicked aside the smoldering remains of what had once been the back wall. A leg stuck out from beneath and Joe knew he'd found Paul Tucker.

"Over here!" Mannix shouted and began kicking aside the pieces of wood even as several ranch hands joined him.

"Damn…is that?" someone asked.

"I think it's Tucker," Mannix said and helped pull the body from the rubbish. Joe knelt beside him and touched his neck, but knew he wouldn't find a pulse.

"Sonofabitch!" Longladd cursed. "Is he dead?"

"He'd better be or he'll damn well wish he was!" Scott snarled.

"He's dead," Mannix answered and looked up at the two men. "I don't think he started the fire."

"Hell, Joe, what other explanation is there? I think he started the fire and got caught in it before he had a chance to escape!" Longladd said.

"No, he didn't."

"What makes you so sure, Mannix?" Shepherd asked from behind the others.

"Well, his clothes are black from smoke, but they aren't burned. If he'd been caught in the flames his clothes would have been burned…so would his body, but it looks to me that the only damage I can see is to his head. I think someone killed him and put him here to make it look like he's the guilty party. We're going to need to get the coroner out here," Mannix explained, saddened by the loss of life. He heard Cal tell one of the men to go up to the house and have Julie call the police before the ranch owner knelt beside him once more.

"Do you think this has anything to do with the attacks?" Longladd asked softly.

"Don't you?" Mannix asked, taking the Blanket held out to him and covering the dead man before standing and looking around. He hoped no one had noticed he'd joined the group at the same time as Longladd and that his true identity was not in question. One look at Walter Scott told him the older man had been watching him closely.

"Walt, I know you were planning on taking the men up to the high country to check on the herd, but Sheriff Jones will probably want to speak to each of you, so cancel those plans until he's done," Longladd ordered.

"Jones and the coroner will be here in an hour," Mike Shepherd observed upon his return.

"Cal, I had Cookie make coffee, juice, and some sandwiches if the men are interested," Julie told him and looked at the covered body. "Who is it?"

"Paul Tucker," Longladd answered and pulled her close. "Where are the children?"

"Lily and Bryan are with Cookie…Joseph is still sleeping. Did he start the fire?"

"We won't know until the coroner gets here," Longladd told her. "Boys, there's nothing more we can do here. I'll need someone to stay with the body while the rest of you come up to the house and get something to eat."

"I'll stay," Mannix offered and saw the gratitude on his friend's face.

"Thank you, Joe," Longladd said and led the others away from the damaged area.

As soon as they were out of range, Joe began sifting through the ashes in the area where he'd found Paul Tucker. He knew there was no way the younger man had died in the fire, his body was just too neat for someone who should have been burned beyond recognition. A sound behind him startled him and he turned, instinctively setting himself for an attack.

"Okay, Mannix, who are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Walt," Mannix said.

"Well, in spite of knowing what you're doing with a horse, you're no ranch hand that's for sure," Scott told him. "I've been watching you checking Tucker's body and checking the area…are you a cop?"

"No, I'm not a cop, Walt, I'm just here to get paid like the rest of you," the detective lied.

"I don't think so…I saw you and Cal come out of the house together and you're a little to friendly for someone who just works here. So come on give…who are you?"

"A friend," Mannix answered honestly.

"I gathered that and I'm glad because God only knows the Longladds can use a friend. Did he bring you here on purpose? Can you help them?"

"I'm going to try, Walt. Cal and I have known each other a lot of years and he called me to ask for my help."

"Are you the kid in the pictures he has in his office?"

"Pictures?" Mannix asked and realized one full wall of Longladd's office had been filled with photographs. He hadn't taken the time to look at them, but he would make a point of doing so if given the time.

"Cal, Mrs. Longladd and another young man who looks very much like you," Scott answered.

"They were probably taken the last time I stayed with the Longladds," Mannix told him.

"Heard stories 'bout you and Cal being holy terrors at times, and something tells me I can trust you. Just do me a favor and don't cross the Longladds."

"I won't, but maybe you could help me out," the detective told him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Not so much what I want you to do, but more what you can tell me about the ranch hands and whether you think one of them could be behind the attacks?"

"Well, I can tell you what I know if you think that'll help?"

"You never know, Walt, considering you've been here a lot of years you probably know more about the ranch hands than they do."

"Are you saying I'm nosy?"

"Not at all, but a good foreman knows when to keep his ears and eyes open. I figure you can probably tell me more than any of the files in Cal's office."

"Probably, take a seat and I'll fill you in on the workings of The Lazy L," Scott told him and sat on one of three stumps located twenty feet from the burned out structure. "Well, let me see…guess I'll start with myself…no arguments, you'll need to know everything if you're going to help the Longladds. I came to work for Cal Sr. around twenty years ago through an old friend. Cal Sr. was just getting into turning this place into a working dude ranch. Oh he'd had guests before then, but it wasn't something he looked at doing full time until he was advised by some financial whiz kid that it would make him big bucks. Anyway before coming here I worked a spread down in Texas and only left because the family sold the place and retired to Hawaii. They gave me a good bonus before closing the deal and I did a little handy work before finally winding up at The Lazy L. Before I left Texas I had a run in with the law and spent several months in jail for assaulting a mean sonofabitch named Harley. The man was beating a young woman…I put a stop to it, but he had friends and the woman refused to testify against him so I got stuck being the aggressor."

"Would you do it again?" Mannix asked.

"Damn right," Scott said with a grin. "Now that I've bored you with my life story who should we discuss now?"

"Mike Shepherd," Mannix answered.

"Now there's a cold fish if there ever was one. Mike's been here about four years and he's a hard worker. He's also a loner and don't socialize much with the rest of us. I think he worked for some place in Wyoming or Montana, but no one knows for sure. He knows his way around a ranch and I doubt there's another man who could come close to him when it comes to handling a herd. He's quiet and does the work he's supposed to," Scott told them.

"Do you think he could have something to with the attacks?"

"He could have, but there's no evidence that shows he's involved. Hell there's no evidence that any of the employees are involved," Scott answered.

"I know, but until we find out who's behind it I need to know everything I can," the detective told him.

"All right…next we have Taylor Boyd…he's a good ol' boy…born and bred in Dubois. His family owns the old mercantile and he'll probably inherit it when they retire…probably going to sell it when that happens. Damn shame too because the Boyds have owned that place since the town's inception way back when. Boyd had everything given to him on a silver platter and that's probably why he wound up thinking everything should be his. I think he's got a thing for Mrs. Longladd, but whether he's acted on it or not I can't say."

"Taylor Boyd has feelings for Julie? Are you sure?"

"I came across the two of them talking about a month ago and it seemed to be pretty heated, but when they noticed me they broke apart."

"Did you tell Cal?"

"Tell him what? That his wife was giving one of the hands hell…that's normal around here since before Joseph was born," Scott told him.

"So Taylor could have a reason for seeing Cal ruined."

"That he could, hell we all know what it's like to have a jealous suitor…but most of us don't act on it," the older man explained.

"Walt, we were expecting you up at the house."

"I know, Cal, but I figured I'd get to know Mannix and keep him company."

"He knows why I'm here, Cal," Mannix explained. "He's been filling me in on several of your hands."

"Walt, you know I trust you, but I need your word that you'll keep the real reason Joe's here to yourself," Longladd ordered.

"I ain't going to talk about anything until we find out who's behind the attacks, Cal," Scott assured him.

"Thank you, Walt," Longladd said and sighed tiredly. He looked toward the body and wished there was some way to turn back the time. A man was dead and it looked like the attacks were escalating and his family was in even more danger than he'd first thought.

"We'll find the people responsible, Cal," Mannix vowed and stood beside his friend. They grew quiet, watching over the dead man while waiting for the sheriff and the coroner.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title--The Road Not Taken

The Road Not Taken--3

Joe watched as the two cars pulled into the yard and came to a stop near the corral. Two police officers exited the first car while an older man with snow white hair exited the battered station wagon with county coroner written across the front door. The trio hurried toward the group of men standing near the ruined building.

"Thanks for coming out here so fast, John," Cal Longladd greeted the sheriff and shook hands with both him and the coroner who moved to check on the dead man.

"What happened, Cal?" John Tremain asked.

"Well, I was in my office when I heard someone shout Fire. By the time we…"

"We?" Tremain asked.

"Joe Mannix…my new hand, we were going over his background when the alarm was raised. We managed to get the fire out before it spread to the other buildings," Longladd explained.

"Who found the body?" the sheriff asked.

"I did," Mannix answered.

"John Tremain, this is Joe Mannix…he started working for me today," Longladd explained.

"Did you move the body?" the coroner asked.

"I had to pull him out to see if he was alive," Mannix answered.

"Derrick Summers this is Joe Mannix…he's new around here," Longladd told the elderly man.

"Was he alive when you moved him?" Summers asked.

"No, Sir, he was dead by the time I pulled him out," Mannix answered.

"Well, it doesn't look like the flames got to him, but he's taken one hell of a blow to the right temple and that's probably what killed him. I won't know for sure until I do an autopsy," Summers said. "Do you have any idea how the fire started, Cal?"

"Not a clue. I heard someone shout fire and came running, but by the time I got here the place was engulfed in flames. We're lucky it didn't spread to the other buildings," Longladd told him.

Summers continued to examine the body and the surrounding area, grateful when someone shone a spotlight on the area and made it easier to move around. He'd seen a lot of gruesome scenes, and knew this one could have been a hell of a lot worse had it not been for the quick action of everyone involved.

"Who sounded the alarm?" Tremain asked.

"That was me, Sheriff," Taylor Boyd answered.

"What were you doing when you saw the fire?" Tremain asked.

"I was just having a cigarette…Walt doesn't like us smoking inside the bunkhouse. I was out by the gate and came walking back this way when I smelled the smoke and that's when I saw the shed was on fire. I shouted the alarm and started throwing water on the flames," Boyd answered.

"So the shed was already burning when you sounded the alarm?" Tremain asked.

"Yes, Sir," Boyd answered. "Most of the front was already lit up and flames were eating away at the roof. By the time everyone came out and started helping it was a lost cause, but we figured we needed to keep it from spreading."

"Smells like someone used gasoline as an accelerant," Summers observed.

"I thought I smelled gasoline when I first caught sight of the fire," Boyd told him.

Joe watched Tremain and Summers scouring the area around the body, slightly surprised that the two men were as thorough as the officers he'd worked with in LA. Tremain questioned everyone present and took down the names of anyone he hadn't spoken with, while Summers turned his attention to the body. It took another two hours for the duo to complete their investigation and load Paul Tucker's body into the wagon for transport into Dubois.

Joe glanced at his watch, not surprised to find nearly five hours had passed since they fought to put out the fire. He rotated his shoulders and tried to work out the kinks as he moved to stand beside Cal Longladd. The rest of the men had gone into the bunkhouse as soon a Tremain and Summers drove away from the ranch.

"Cal…"

"God, Joe, a man's dead. It's getting worse and we don't have any idea who's behind this," Longladd said.

"We'll find them, Cal…they'll make a mistake and when they do we'll be waiting for them," Mannix assured him.

"We need to stop this before something else happens…before someone else dies. What if it happened when one of the children were in there. Lily and Bryan play hide and seek in there every damn day and it's just luck that they weren't in there tonight."

"They weren't, Cal, and that's something you need to hang on to…"

"Cal, are you coming in?"

"I'll be right there, Julie," Longladd said when his wife joined them. "Joe, don't let these bastards hurt my family."

"I won't, Cal," Mannix vowed and watched the couple walk toward the house, frowning when Julie glanced over her shoulder. The spotlight caught something Joe had seen only once before, the day he'd said good-bye and left The Lazy L. Julie had been angry with him and had slapped him across the face before calling him a child. She'd wanted him to stay around even after she had agreed to be with Cal, something Joe had never quite understood.

Mannix leaned back against the corral fence and put his left foot on the lowest log as he watched the couple. Something about Julie suddenly unnerved him and he wondered if she was as happy as she tried to make him believe. There was something strange about her actions when she'd met him at the gate and asked him not to tell Cal that she'd been there. What was even more unsettling was the fact that the first thing she did upon coming back from her ride was to tell Cal she'd seen him. It didn't sit right with him that she'd asked him not to say anything and he'd told her he wouldn't unless Cal asked, yet the first thing she'd done was asked if he'd told Cal about seeing her at the gate.

"Joe, you'd best get some rest, because we are gonna head out right after breakfast," Walt Scott warned.

"What about Tremain?"

"He said he got everything he needed, but if there's more he'll send one of his men out," the foreman answered.

Joe nodded and stood up, again working the stiff overtaxed muscles before walking toward the bunkhouse. He entered to find most of the men already in their bunks, but they weren't sleeping, they were talking about the fire. His gaze wandered to the empty bed that had belonged to Paul Tucker and was again saddened that the likable young man was dead. He said a silent prayer before sitting on the edge of his bunk and removing his shoes. He lay back on the pillows and closed his eyes, hoping that he could catch a few hours of sleep before the morning wake up call.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX **

Cal Longladd stood watching as Walt Scott picked the men who'd be riding into the high country with him. He knew the foreman would be taking six men and one of those men would be Joe Mannix. A small part of him wanted to join the group but right now he was needed at home in case Tremain had more questions about the fire and Paul Tucker's death. Julie had left right after breakfast and he wasn't expecting her back until lunchtime. He loved his wife, but there were times when he was grateful that she took off on long rides to be on her own.

"Daddy, can we go for a ride today?"

"Good morning, Lily," Longladd said, smiling as he picked the child up in his arms.

"Dad, I told her she's too little…"

"Am not…"

"Are too!"

"I can ride just as good as you, Bryan! Tell him Daddy…tell him I'm gonna have my own pony!"

"Easy there, my little fireball," Longladd told the precocious child in his arms, before turning to his son. "Bryan, Lily is going to have her own pony just like you, but she's also going to have lessons and learn the proper way to handle and care for an animal…"

"See…I told you!" Lily said, smiling as she hugged her father, before freeing herself and running over to the corral to watch the men saddle the horses.

"Dad, why is someone trying to hurt us?" Bryan asked softly.

Cal Longladd knew his eight year old son understood more about what was going on than he let on. Bryan was smart for his age, always had been and trying to keep things from him was a mistake. "I don't know, Bryan, but we're going to find out who's behind it and they'll go to jail."

"Paul was real nice to me and Lily…I'll miss him."

"I know he was, Son, and I think we'll all miss him," Longladd said and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. He knew he'd been hard on Tucker, but he wanted his employees to pull their weight so that everyone done their share of the workload.

"He liked working here."

"Did he?"

"Yes, he told me you were a good boss and that you were fair. I don't really know what that means, but I figure he's right because everyone seems to like working here," the child observed.

"I'm glad…would you like to attend his funeral service when the time comes?"

"I think so…it's scary, but I liked Paul and I think I'm old enough to be there, but I don't think Lily and Joseph should go, Dad. They're too young and Lily don't like seeing anything dead."

"When did you get to be so smart, Son?" Longladd asked. He knew Bryan was talking about the day they'd discovered the dead cows near the back of the property. Lily had screamed and for the next week she'd cried herself to sleep in his arms, that was something he never wanted to see again.

"I hope Mr. Mannix finds out who's doing this," Bryan said softly.

"If anyone can…it's Joe Mannix."

"Were you really good friends?"

"The best," Longladd told him.

"Then why didn't he come visit us before?"

"Because I never invited him," Longladd answered honestly.

"How come?"

"Well, Joe and I have known each other since we were fourteen. He lived with his father who grew grapes in a small town called Summergrove, but he used to come visit us during the summer. We learned how to ride and rope at the same time, but I doubt I could ever handle a horse the way Joe does."

"Nobody is as good as you, Dad."

"Thanks, Son, but he is. Joe and I used to race across the old road that runs along the gulley…and if I ever catch you and Lily doing that I'll ground you from riding a horse until you're sixteen…understood?"

"Understood," Bryan agreed with a slight grin.

"Anyway, Joe's the only man I know to jump over Devil's Gorge on horseback, but he didn't do it just to prove he could."

"I thought Devil's gorge was impossible to jump."

"It is, Son, but Joe did it because he didn't have a choice. It was a Sunday afternoon and hot…103 degrees in the shade. There wasn't a cloud in the sky that day and we rode out just after lunch and wound up racing along Devil's Gorge. It was one of the hottest summers on record and we were hit with a lot of unexpectedly violent thunderstorms. The wind picked up and clouds moved in pretty fast…rain, thunder, and lightning hit with such force that the horses shied and mine was really skittish. It threw me and I landed hard…knocked myself out."

"So what happened? Why did Joe jump Devil's Gorge?"

"Well, like I said the storm came in fast and my horse took off as soon as he threw me. The rain washed away the trail on our side and left nothing but a sheer cliff face. Joe made sure I was safe and got me under the cover of an overhanging ledge and that's when I woke up. He told me what had happened and that he was going for help, but that he'd need to get to the other side of the gorge before he could head back to the ranch. I told him he was nuts and that we should wait until the storm was over, but what I didn't know was that Joe had seen blood on my mouth and knew I was hurt more than even I knew. Before I could talk him out of trying to jump the gorge he was on his horse and I don't think I'll ever see anything like it again. It was like watching poetry in motion…Joe leaned forward on the horse and took off…I swear it looked like he was suspended in slow motion, and I held my breath until his horse landed on the other side. He turned, saluted, and smiled before disappearing through the trees."

"Was Grandpa mad?"

"Mad as I've ever seen him, but I think he was so relieved we were both okay he went easy on us."

"What did he do?"

"Joe and I had to muck out the stalls every day and we weren't allowed to ride for a week," Longladd explained and sat on the top step as his son did the same. "You asked why I never asked Joe to come back…it's because I was jealous."

"Of how good he rode a horse?"

"No, Son, of the way your mom felt about him. I thought Joe was in love with your mom and well no one could convince me otherwise."

"How long ago was that?"

"Longer than I care to remember," Longladd answered.

"Are you still jealous?"

"No…no I'm not."

"Then you should tell him that and maybe he'll come visit us again and show me some rope tricks," Bryan said. "You're always telling me and Lily to let bygones be bygones so that's what you and Joe should do if you want him to be your friend again."

"Are you sure you're only eight years old?"

"Nine next month," Bryan advised and heard his father chuckle softly.

"Nine…you're practically an old hand. I just might have to put you to work soon," Longladd said and ruffled the child's hair, watching as his foreman strode toward him.

"Cal, we're ready to ride out," Scott advised.

"Are you planning to be back tonight?" Longladd asked.

"Not sure…we may spend the night and get an early start on things come morning. We'll be back late tomorrow afternoon if all goes well," the older man assured him.

"Thanks, Walt, do me a favor…be careful," Longladd ordered.

"You know me, Cal, careful is my middle name. Watch out for yourself and them kids...don't want nothing to happen while we're gone," Scott warned and headed back to the six men who'd already mounted up and ready to ride out. "All right, Boys, let's get moving."

Joe nodded to his friend before turning his horse and following the other riders along the north trail that would lead them into the foothills and up into the high country. The cattle would be grazing on the new summer grass, and it was their job to make sure the animals were safe from dangerous predators. Joe listened to the man next to him as he started singing softly in a voice that could rival most of the country/western singers he'd heard. Mike Shepherd was still on his list of possible subjects, but for now he was content to listen to him sing the lyrics from an old song he remembered from the matinee movies.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title--The Road Not Taken

The Road Not Taken--4

Darryl Boyd smiled at the woman lying beside him and ran his hands down her body, relishing in the warmth and beauty that had proven to be a wildcat in bed. They'd been seeing each other for six months and although they were both married, neither one was happy with their spouses. He wanted nothing more than to spend his days and nights wrapped in this woman's arms, but that could not happen until they were both free and clear.

"Darryl, we need to be careful…Cal's hired a detective."

"We'll simply get rid of him," Boyd told her.

"Too many bodies will make Tremain suspicious. He's already investigating Tucker's death," Julie Longladd explained, running her fingers through the coarse hair that covered his chest. "That fire was not a smart idea…I thought we agreed to wait a little longer before we started anything else."

"He saw an opportunity and he took it, Julie, don't condemn him for that."

"I'm not, Darryl, you know how badly I want to be out of there. I wasn't cut out to be a farmer's wife…"

"Rancher's wife, Julie," Boyd corrected with a slight chuckle when she slapped his chest. "Come on, Julie, you and I both know you made a mistake accepting Cal's proposal. You and I could have taken off..."

"You were already married with three kids by the time we met, Darryl," Julie told him, pulling away and reaching for her clothes.

"My kids are fully grown and I have plans to get rid of Sylvia before our next anniversary…she leaves tomorrow for a trip to Rio and let's just say she's going to be lost in the mountains and never heard from again. As a grieving widow I'll wait a full year to file for her insurance money and after that I'll be free to be with you."

"Cal won't give me a divorce…not an amicable one anyway."

"I take it you want custody of the children?"

"Are you serious…I want my freedom…he's welcome to the kids as long as he gives me enough money to live the way I want to. The way I should have been living had he sold The Lazy L in the first place. Damn him and his horses and cows…I hate the smell when he comes to our bed!"

"You knew what he was when you married him, Julie," Boyd told her, watching as she slowly dressed. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"No…he's already suspicious. We need to get everything taken care of before Mannix finds out about us."

"I know…has Taylor spoken to you since the day he discovered my wallet in your car?"

"No, but he's trouble, Darryl, and I'm afraid he might try and screw things up for us."

"I'll take care of Taylor…he'll do as he's told or risk being taken out of my will," Boyd assured her, kneeling on the bed and massaging her shoulders as he snuggled against her neck. "Don't let it worry you, Julie, everything will work out for us."

"I hope so, Darryl, because I'm getting mighty tired of meeting at seedy motels," Julie said and stood up. She reached for her purse and turned back to the older man. "I don't think I can stand living so far from civilization much longer."

"You won't have to, Julie, as soon as Sylvia is out of the way and Cal is taken care of you'll have everything your greedy little heart desires."

"Including you?" she asked coyly batting her eyelashes.

"Including me," Darryl Boyd vowed and watched her leave. He couldn't believe the beautiful redhead wanted him, but as long as she did he'd gladly do anything she wanted up to and including murder. His contact at The Lazy L would continue to cause little accidents until it came time to get rid of Cal and his kids for good. Things were about to get even worse for the Longladd children and if all went well he'd end up with a large amount of ransom money and the children would never be seen again thus freeing Julie of those particular chains.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Joe held the reins in one hand and rode alongside Mike Shepherd as they followed the winding trail through the dense forest. The sun beat down from high overhead, but a soft breeze helped make it bearable. They'd been riding for nearly an hour when he spotted the area known as The Devil's Gorge and he knew they would be making their way past it on the way to the grassy area where the cattle grazed on sweet summer grass.

"This place always gives me the creeps. I heard tell there were a lot of people killed because they didn't have enough respect for the Devil's Gorge," Shepherd whispered.

"It looks dangerous…are we headed that way?" Mannix asked, knowing full well they'd be riding along the outer rim of the gorge before reaching the plateau and making camp for the night. It would be from that point that the men would ride out and try to get a count of the cattle before bedding down for the night. The packhorses were loaded down with bedrolls and supplies needed for at least one night's stay in the mountains. Joe remembered how cold the air could get the higher a man rode and was glad he'd packed his jacket in his bedroll.

"We'll ride along the edge, but we won't cross over until we reach the end of the gorge. Once there we'll cross over and make our way to the plateau. That's where we'll set up camp," Shepherd answered.

"How long before we reach the end of the gorge?"

"Probably another twenty minutes," the wrangler answered. "The gorge is dangerous, but it gives a spectacular view of the valley."

Joe watched the rider closely when he grew quiet and wondered if he could be wrong about Shepherd. It was possible the man was simply a loaner and had nothing to do with the accidents, but he would continue to keep an eye on the man. They rode in silence, listening to the sound of the wind whistling through the gorge, while birds added to the symphony of sounds created by nature. He switched the reins to his left hand and shifted slightly in the saddle. It had been years since he'd ridden for more than an hour and he knew he'd be stiff and sore when they finally made camp.

Mannix continued to ride beside Shepherd until they reached the end of the gorge and carefully crossed near the edge before making their way onto the final leg of their journey. The sun had started its downward journey, lengthening the shadows cast by the tall pines and spruce that grew in the area. The sound of water reached his ears and he caught sight of the creek he remembered from earlier visits. There was a crystal clear pool beneath a cascading waterfall and he'd spent many lazy summer afternoons swimming in the cold water.

Joe looked around, taking note of the other riders and wondering if one of them was a murderer and if so, would he make a move while they were on the trail. He listened to the conversations taking place ahead of him, but very little was said about the attacks. It seemed as if by unspoken agreement there'd be no discussion of Paul Tucker's death or the fire that had devoured the wooden shed. With little else to do, Joe rode silently toward the plateau.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Cal Longladd stared at the numbers on the page and wished he could change what he was seeing. No matter how hard he tried or how much he played with available funds, he barely had enough to get them through the next two months, let alone the coming fall and winter. Guests had called to cancel their reservations because of the accidents that seemed to plague The Lazy L, and that meant the cash flow was cut down to a quarter of the usual profits made during the summer months. He rubbed at tired eyes and looked heard a soft cry from the baby in the crib.

In spite of his worries, Cal smiled and moved to the crib, lifting the child into his arms and holding him against his shoulder. He knew he could call Maria to take care of his son, but there were times when he wanted, needed to feel his children near him. He quickly changed the baby's diaper and put on a clean shirt and a pair of bib overalls. He tickled the tiny feet and laughed when the baby giggled softly.

"Cal, would you like me to take Joseph?"

"No, thank you, Maria, but I'm going to spend a little time with the children. Is Julie back yet?"

"No, she isn't…would you like me to serve dinner out back?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Longladd told her and lifted the baby into his arms.

"I'll bring Joseph's food in a couple of minutes," Delaney advised and hurried away.

Cal walked out of his office and made his way toward the back patio where a table and six chairs were already set up. He spotted Bryan and Lily playing on the old tire swing hanging from a huge oak near the back fence and smiled when his children waved to him.

"Dada…"

Cal's breath caught in his throat when he stared down at the baby who'd just spoken his first word. "Did you just say dada?"

"Did you say something, Cal?" Maria asked and placed a small bowl of stew on the table.

"Joseph just said his first word…"

"Dada."

"Oh, my," Maria said with a smile. "He certainly did…hat's wonderful."

"That it is," Longladd said, sighing contentedly as he began to feed the baby.

"I'll bring your dinner in a couple of minutes," Delaney told him and turned toward the other children. "Bryan, Lily, it's time to wash up."

"In a minute," Lily called.

"Now, Lily," Longladd ordered.

"Yes, Daddy," the little girl said, and reluctantly climbed off the tire swing before following her brother into the house.

Cal fed the baby in his arms, chuckling softly when the boy sputtered and spit some of it back out before trying to climb up his body. Longladd placed the spoon in the bowl and helped Joseph stand, holding tight to the tiny hands as the child began to bounce happily in his lap.

"Dada…dada…dada."

"That's right, Joseph, dada's right here," Longladd said, pushing his worries away in favor of spending time with his children.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Julie Longladd knew she'd taken longer than necessary at the salon, but she hadn't wanted to go home. She wanted to feel pampered and that did not happen anymore. Cal never seemed to have time to spend with her, always busy with the books or with the children. If she had her time back she never would have had any kids, but at the time it seemed like a good idea. She stood in the doorway, listening to Cal and the children laughing at something little Joseph did and instead of making her feel warm all over it caused a coldness to seep into her bones. This was not what she'd expected when she married into the high and mighty Longladd family and it was high time she got what she wanted for a change.

Julie made her way into the office and noticed the books and ledger were open on his desk. She knew they were pinching pennies since the accidents, but it shocked her to see how much ground they'd lost in the last year or so. If things continued they'd have to dip into the children's trust funds, but that didn't really bother her…what bothered her was that if she didn't act soon there'd be nothing left for her to ask for in a divorce settlement. She reached for the papers beneath the ledger and smiled…Cal Longladd was worth more dead than alive. Perhaps that was the next step in her plans, but not until Boyd spoke with whoever he had on his payroll.

Julie made sure everything was back where it belonged and made her way outside. She forced a smile to her face before joining her family and kissing her husband's forehead. "Hello, Darling, I'm sorry I'm late, but the errands took longer than expected."

"Mommy, Joseph said his first word," Lily said, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"He did? What did he say?" Julie asked.

"Dada," Bryan said and laughed when Joseph smacked his father's chest and repeated the word.

"Dada…dada…"

"That's wonderful," Julie said and reached for the boy, not really surprised when the baby began to cry and tried to go back to his father's arms.

"Dada…"

"I'm right here, Little Man," Longladd said and took the crying child from his mother, missing the cold gaze she turned in his direction.

"You know you're spoiling him?"

"Baby's are supposed to be spoiled, Julie, that's what you told me about Bryan and Lily," Cal told her.

"I ain't milk!" Lily cried petulantly.

"I'm not milk," Cal corrected.

"I'm not milk…I ain't spoiled…milk's spoiled," the little girl told them, frowning when they burst out laughing.

"It's not the same kind of spoiled…you're such a baby, Lily," Bryan admonished.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Bryan, Lily, that's enough or I'll send you both to bed," Cal warned.

"Mom, are we going for our ride this evening?" Bryan asked.

"Not today, Honey, it's late and I just got home so I'd like to spend some time with your day," Julie lied. "I've missed our quiet time."

"I have too," Cal agreed and kissed her softly. The family enjoyed the rest of the meal together before the children were given their baths and put to bed with a book each. Joseph was placed in the nursery next to his parent's bedroom and was soon asleep, tucked under a soft Winnie the Pooh blanket while a mobile played soft tunes and circled above him. Cal looked toward his office, but Julie took his hand and led him toward their bedroom with a promise that she could soothe away the fear and worries that went with a working ranch.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

The supplies were taken from the packhorses and camp was set up before Walt called the men to him and began going over the work that was expected of each man. "Taylor, you stay here and watch the camp. Mike, you and Kelly ride along the west trail and see if you can track how many head are down toward the gorge. Will, you and Steve take the east side and do the same. Joe, you and I are taking the north trail. We meet back here in two hours and hopefully Taylor won't wreck dinner."

"I'll do my best not to, Walt," Taylor told him, reaching for the tin box that held matches. He'd been the one to suggest they leave a supply of matches hidden in the recess between two boulders in case they forgot them when riding herd, it had saved them a lot of trouble. He nodded as the others mounted up and rode in different directions. He moved to the cooler packs and took out several foil wrapped packages. He knew one contained seasoned roast beef, another held potato wedge with onions and peppers, while the last one had green beans. The fire was set amidst a circle of stones and covered by a steel latticework grate. He placed the packages over the flames and lit a cigarette before sitting on a stump that had been used countless times since they'd been working the ranch.

Taylor thought about his father and how he'd managed to fool so many people. The man was not the saint most people that he was, in fact Taylor knew there were more skeletons in his father's closet than in a lot of the cemeteries in the state. His mother was so blinded by his father that there was no reasoning with her. She refused to listen and told him if he insisted on making these accusations she would see to it that he was taken out of his father's will completely. He knew if he went to Cal Longladd the man would fire him on the spot, and right now that was not an option. He needed to get more evidence than just a few words overheard on a summer afternoon.

Julie Longladd was not so innocent in all of this and from what he'd overheard she was sleeping with his father, but again it came down to his word against hers. He'd confronted her about what he'd heard and she'd simply laughed in his face and told him to go ahead and talk to Cal…and then she'd make damn sure he was out on his ass. He knew she could do it too, because there was no doubt in his mind that Cal Longladd loved and adored his wife.

Taylor carefully turned the foil packages and drew heavily on his cigarette as he watched an eagle fly high overhead. The accidents that plagued The Lazy L worried him and he wondered if his father was behind the attacks and if so how could he stop the man from hurting anyone else. Little Lily had nearly died when the well had been poisoned and the very thought of that made him sick. Children were a precious gift and whether it was an accident that she became sick or not didn't change the fact that they could have lost her.

Taylor knew he could not sit by and watch things happen…somehow he had to find a way to stop his father, but he had no idea what to do to stop him. Darryl Boyd was a well respected business man and had been able to fool everyone around him, including his wife and two of his sons, but Taylor had seen through his guise and knew the monster hidden underneath.

'_I'm going to stop you, Dad,'_ he thought angrily and threw the half smoked cigarette into the fire.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Road Not Taken------5

Darryl Boyd looked up as his wife entered the room and smiled when she placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. He'd never really loved this woman, but she'd come with a large inheritance and at a time when business was really slow. He'd dated her for several weeks before asking her to elope with him and before either family could protest the union she was already pregnant with their first child. She was intelligent and beautiful, but she didn't have the fire Julie Davenport had, yet he'd been unable to convince Julie not to marry Cal Longladd Jr. She'd laughed in his face and married the rancher's son and ignored him until they'd come to an understanding that they were both after the same thing….money…lots of it and the freedom to do as they pleased. If all went well they'd both have what they wanted in less than a year.

Boyd knew he had to step things up in spite of Julie's insistence that they needed to back off before Tremain got too suspicious. If he had his way he'd simply send in a hit man and take care of Cal, the kids and this newcomer. He'd looked into Joe Mannix's background and knew the man was damn good at what he did, but that wouldn't help him stop a bullet. Reputation aside, Mannix was still flesh and bone and just as susceptible to injury as anyone else.

Taylor was another problem altogether and although he would regret the loss of his son, he could live with it as long as he had everything he wanted. Taylor was smart and impatient, and if it came right down to it, Darryl knew his son would go to Cal Longladd or John Tremain and tell them everything he suspected. That meant Taylor would need to disappear or, if things worked out right, he would be blamed for the accidents that plagued The Lazy L. He placed his hand over his wife's and pulled her onto his lap as he spoke. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll only be gone for a week, Darryl, I'm sure you'll have plenty to occupy your time. Did you remember to order the supply of grass seed?"

"I did and the fertilizer and the weed killer and…"

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I know how much you hate filling out the order forms."

"Almost as much as I hate thinking about you being gone so long," Boyd lied.

"I'll be back before you know it, Darryl…just try not to fight with Taylor while I'm gone."

"I'll do my best…it should be easy with him staying at The Lazy L on a full time basis."

"I wish you two would mend fences…I know you've tried, Darryl, but he is our son and I'd like him to have a hand in the family business," Sylvia told him.

"I'll see what I can do…but don't hold your breath. Call me everyday," Boyd told his wife.

"You know I will."

Darryl allowed his wife to lead him to their bedroom and wished there was some way he could put off making love to her, but she was leaving in the morning and this was part of their ritual. He thought about Julie Longladd and knew he could force himself to respond as long as she was the one he imagined was in bed with him.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX **

Walt Scott rode beside the man who was still a stranger, but somehow he had grown to trust Mannix. The man was good with horses and rode as if he'd been born in the saddle. Mannix seemed totally relaxed as they made their way across the rough trail, his body in perfect rhythm with the horse's strides. They'd come across several strays and managed to get them back with the main herd near the plateau where they camped.

"I love this time of day…especially up here away from civilization without a care in the world. It kind of feels like I'm a real cowboy out riding the range," Scott said softly.

"Well, Pard, ya fergot yer gun there," Mannix said with a hint of an accent.

"Damn…best be moseyin' on back b'fore they send out a posse," Scott chuckled softly as Mannix tipped his hat and turned back down the trail. "You know I think I'd have loved living back then. Riding the range…hiring on with a big spread and moving on when the itch struck me."

"Walt, I think you'd have been a marshal…protecting the town from outlaws," the detective offered.

"I could see you as a gunslinger…but not one that'd go around killing for the sake of putting another notch on his gun. I think you'd be like a white knight riding a charger…"

"Now you're talking medieval times, Walt," Mannix told him.

"I've always been a dreamer…so don't be surprised if I go off on another tangent without finishing the first one. It helps me keep you and the rest of the men on their toes," Scott explained and grew quiet as the sounds of a wolf reached his ears. "Nothing sounds as lonesome as a wolf howling late in the evening."

"Do they come down often?"

"Not really, unless they're hungry and can't find anything up higher. There's been a couple of instances where the wolves have been close to the ranch, but they haven't really done much damage. I asked Cal if he wanted us to hunt them, but he said he respected the wolves and that they were only doing what they needed to in order to survive."

"Seems we're destroying a lot of animal's natural habitat," Mannix told him.

"It's a damn shame too considering we're messing up the world with all the pollution and shit we're venting into the atmosphere," Scott said and saw the surprise on his companions face. "Guess you thought I didn't know anything except how to deal with ornery cattle and horses? I tend to keep to myself about everything else. Look to your right."

Joe did as he was told and looked toward a small clearing where a large bear and two cubs seemed oblivious to their presence. He smiled, but continued to ride; hoping the big animal continued to look in the opposite direction. Bears could be dangerous under any circumstances, but they were ten times worse when they thought they were threatened.

"Nature is beautiful and dangerous…sort of like a few women I've met," Scott observed and heard Mannix chuckling softly.

"I've met a few of those myself," Mannix assured him.

"I bet…a god lookin' fella like you should have no problem meeting ladies," Scott told him, and the half smile the younger man wore told him he was right. "Have you ever been married?"

"No, but there is someone I've been seeing and I asked her to marry me…"

"Let me guess…she said no?"

"Actually she said yes and we're going to set the date when I get home," Mannix answered honestly and knew he might just be putting himself in danger, but something about Walter Scott made him seem trustworthy.

"Well then congratulations and I hope you're both happy," Scott said. They lapsed into companionable silence and rode toward the camp, hoping nothing had happened while they were gone.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX **

Steve Caldwell rode slightly ahead of William Jenkins as they entered the camp and knew there was no way he could do anything with everyone in close proximity to each other. He thought about the 'accident' he'd set up before leaving the ranch earlier in the day and wondered whether anything had come of it. He knew he'd have to wait until they returned to The Lazy L before he'd find out on way or the other. He dismounted and removed the saddle from his horse, rubbing it down before leading it to the creek and ground tying the animal so it could feed off the grass and reach the water. He looked up as Walt Scott and Joe Mannix led their horses toward him.

"How did you boys do?" Scott asked.

"We found a few strays and got them back to the main herd, but Jenkins says there are more further down," Caldwell told them, watching the newcomer closely. There was something about Joe Mannix that worried him and he planned to speak with Darryl Boyd as soon as he reached The Lazy L.

"We'll get them rounded up tomorrow and head back early afternoon," Scott said. "Taylor has supper ready for us so we'd best get back before there's nothing left."

"If Mike's back we're probably already too late," Caldwell observed and walked beside the two men. They reached the camp and entered to find Mike Shepherd and Kelly Logan just returning.

"Good, we're in time," Scott teased and reached for a plate. "Better hurry, boys, or you'll be eating leftovers."

Joe reached for a plate and helped himself to the steak, onions, potatoes, vegetables, and biscuits before moving to the weather beaten picnic table built by the men who camped in the area. It was solid, and covered with an old piece of vinyl tablecloth. Walt Scott took the seat next to him while Jenkins and Caldwell sat opposite. Taylor brought over the coffee pot and several mugs before sitting on the stump at the end of the table.

"Glad to see you never burned anything, Taylor," Jenkins, a burly redhead said with a grin as he bit into the warm biscuit.

"Cookie's been giving me lessons," Boyd told them. "She said I'd make a damn fine chef."

"Damn fine? Hmm, sounds like Cookie is learning a few bad words from you lot," Scott lightly scolded.

"Now, Walt, I'm sure she's heard a lot worse than damn from you…what with them cold nights and all," Jenkins teased.

"And what would you know about me and Cookie?" the older man asked.

"Oh come on, Walt, we're not naïve little school boys," Boyd chuckled as he poured himself a cup of hot, black coffee. "We know you're not sleepwalking when you leave the bunkhouse after we're all asleep."

"How would you know if you're all asleep?" Scott asked, a smile forming as he looked toward Joe Mannix.

"Walt and Cookie have a thing for each other, Joe," Caldwell said, joining in on the banter.

"Really? I never would have guessed," Mannix said with a grin.

"Don't you start, Joe!" Scott warned, but the look on his face told them he was enjoying himself.

"What'd we miss?" Logan asked upon returning from the creek.

"We were just talking about Walt and Cookie…"

"No, we weren't, Taylor…now you boys mind your business and let me mind mine," Scott told them. "Mike, did you bring your flask?"

"Sure did," Shepherd said and reached into his coat pocket and handed it to the foreman who poured a small amount into his cup. "Joe?"

"No, thanks, Walt," Mannix said and reached for the cup of coffee Boyd handed to him. He took several sips, listening as the other men continued to tease Scott about his relationship with 'cookie'. He ate in silence, watching the men and hoping to get some idea whether one of them was involved in the 'accidents' plaguing The Lazy L.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX **

Julie Longladd knew she had to get away from the ranch, her husband, and the children, but right now she was stuck keeping a promise to her son. She had to take him riding before she could drive into town and meet Darryl Boyd. Sylvia Boyd had left for Rio on the six am flight and if all went according to Darryl's plan she wouldn't be returning. That meant it was time to step things up and get rid of the obstacles in her way. If Cal and the children were killed in some kind of accident, she could sell the ranch and maybe earn a small profit. She looked at her son and for a brief second felt guilty for her thoughts, but quickly shook it off before taking his hand and walking toward the stable.

"We'll ride along the outer edge of the ranch and maybe try a couple of jumps," Julie told him.

"We can really jump?" Bryan asked, excited that his mother was finally treating him as if he wasn't a child like Lily.

"Sure, but don't tell your father or he'll have both our heads," Julie said.

"I won't tell, Mom, but dad wouldn't be mad. He says I'm growing up real fast and it's time I learned the workings of the ranch. He said someday me, Lily, and Joseph are going to own the ranch. Is that true, Mom," Bryan asked excitedly.

"If your dad says it's so then I guess it is," Julie assured him as they reached the stable. She signaled to one of the hands to bring their horses and helped Bryan mount up before getting in her own saddle. "Do you want to race?"

"Sure, Mom," Bryan said and smiled when his mother shouted 'go'. They raced across the front yard toward the trail that would lead them toward the back of the property. Bryan loved the feel of the wind in his face, but something slipped and he felt himself losing his grip on the reins as his body began to slide sideways. "Mom!"

"Bryan!" Julie screamed as her son fell from the horse's back and landed hard on the grass. Her heart was in her throat as she pulled her horse to a stop and dismounted.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX **

Cal Longladd heard his wife's scream and raced toward the front of the house in time to see her dismount and kneel on the ground. He knew without being told that his son had taken a fall and he hurried toward her. He'd worked as a medic in Korea and knew how important it was to keep an accident victim from moving or being moved. "Don't move him, Julie!"

"He fell…God, Cal, he fell off the horse and I couldn't stop him. It's all my fault!"

"Julie, we don't have time for this," Longladd warned and slowly ran his hands along his son's neck and sides before checking his head. A small wound above the child's right eye was bleeding heavily, but he knew that was normal.

"Oh, God, Cal…is he…"

"Julie, go into the house and get the keys to the truck. We need to get him to the hospital. Ask Cookie to watch Lily and Joseph for us," Longladd ordered, relieved when he found no broken bones. He lifted his son into his arms and carried him to the vehicle, waiting impatiently while his wife brought the keys.

"Maria will watch them," Julie said and climbed into the driver's seat while watching her husband take the passenger side. She saw how gentle he cradled the boy and felt a hint of jealousy at the obvious love of a father for his son, but it didn't last…love was something that she could never have. She knew that now, but she also realized she no longer wanted them dead and seeing the blood on her son's face made her realize she could not go through with the plans. She put the keys into the ignition and drove away from the house and knew she would need to call her lover and cal off whatever plans he might have put in place.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX **

The rest of the cattle were rounded up and mostly accounted for by the time the sun reached its zenith and began its downward journey. The heat of the day was already blistering and Joe knelt at the creek. He removed his shirt, sweat glistening on his chest and back as he dipped the t-shirt into the cold water and used it to wash away the accumulated dust and perspiration that spoke of a hard days work.

"Are you ready to head back?" Scott asked.

"I think so," Mannix said with a grin. Sleeping under the stars had brought back memories and it had taken him a long time to finally fall asleep, but when he did it had been deep and refreshing.

"Well, I'd like you to ride with Steve and take the high trail down the west side of the plateau. I think there may be a few cattle we missed and if so we'll need to know where to concentrate the next time we head back this way. Just be careful and don't go making any foolish mistakes out there. It'll probably take you boys until nightfall to make it back to the ranch," Scott explained.

"We'll be careful, Walt," Mannix assured him.

"Good…I wouldn't send you with Steve, but Kelly's not feeling very well and I don't rightly trust either Boyd or Shepherd."

"You think they have something to do with what's been happening?" Mannix asked.

"I'm not rightly sure, but one or both seem to be around when something happens. If I were you I'd be checking out both of 'em," Scott told him.

"I'll see if there's anything in the files Cal has," Mannix said and stood up. He reached for the clean, dry shirt he'd carried with him from camp and pulled it on.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Steve Caldwell watched the two men at the creek and overheard part of the conversation. What he heard did not surprise him considering everything that had been happening. Longladd must have hired Mannix to find out what was happening and if he started digging he'd find out that Boyd had been paying him to cause the 'accidents'. He couldn't allow that to happen and that did not bode well for Joe Mannix. As soon as the two men walked back toward the camp, Steve Caldwell checked his saddle bag and smiled as his hand touched against the handgun Darryl Boyd had supplied him with. This would be easy pickings with just him and Mannix on the trail.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Road Not Taken------

The small hospital in Dubois was well staffed and they'd acted quickly when Cal Longladd carried his son through the ER doors. The boy had been placed on a stretcher in one of the small examination rooms and Daniel Wallace entered to find the anxious couple standing next to their son.

"What happened?" the physician asked and checked the wound on the boy's head.

"He fell off his horse," Julie answered. "Will he be okay?"

"I won't know until we run some tests and take x-rays," Wallace told them. "Cal, I need you and Julie to wait outside."

"I…"

"Cal, we can't do anything with you in here. I'll come get you as soon as we finish with him," the doctor ordered.

"We'll be right outside," the distraught father told him and reluctantly left the room.

"Cal, I need you to fill out the paperwork," Donna Tremain, the sheriff's wife explained.

"Go ahead, Cal, I'll call Maria and let them know we could be awhile," Julie said and walked away before her husband could say anything. She stepped toward the row of payphones and dialed the familiar number.

"Boyd Mercantile."

"Darryl, it's Julie…"

"I was hoping you'd call…when can I see you again?"

"I don't know…Bryan fell off his horse and we're at the hospital…"

"You're in town….we could get together…"

"I can't…not right now. Look, Darryl, I want you to call off your man. I don't want anyone else hurt and…"

"What the hell are you talking about? We've been through all this and you're not backing out on me now!"

"I'm not backing out on you, Darryl; I just can't let you hurt them anymore. I'll talk to Cal about a divorce."

"Julie, we need the money from the sale of the ranch or we'll have nothing…"

"We'll have the mercantile and I'm sure Cal will be generous with a settlement especially since I won't be fighting for custody of the children."

"No, Julie, that's not enough…you're going to keep doing as we planned or I'll go to Tremain with everything I know."

"You're in this deeper than I am…"

"That may be, Julie, but I'm the one paying to have this done and money buys loyalty. I'll have him to back me up and tell Tremain you're behind the whole thing. Now who do you think Tremain will believe?"

"Darryl, please listen to me…"

"No, Julie, you listen to me and listen good because I'm not a man who likes to repeat himself. I want you to think about what I've said and make damn sure you keep that pretty mouth of yours shut. It won't be long before we're both free of any attachments and we'll be able to enjoy doing what we want."

"I don't want them dead, Darryl."

"Doesn't matter what you want anymore, Julie, what matters is what I want and I want you in my bed tonight…"

"I can't. I have to be with Cal…Bryan is hurt…"

"I don't give a damn…you make up some excuse or I swear I'll go to Tremain with everything I have on you!"

"You're a real bastard!"

"I know and I'm damn proud of it. Now go back to your husband and start thinking of excuses…see you tonight, Julie. Oh, come to my home because as you know Sylvia left this morning and I'll tell the maid she can have the night off."

Julie hung up the phone and felt tears slide down her cheeks before she turned and slammed the receiver down and wiped the evidence from her cheeks. She fought the nausea churning in her stomach and made her way back to the room where her son was still being examined. Cal was still at the desk and she breathed a sigh of relief as she tried to control her emotions.

"Did you get in touch with Maria?"

"Cal…no, the line was busy, but I'll try again later," Julie lied, and felt her husband wrap his arms around her. She felt the guilt surrounding her heart and wished there was some way to turn back the clock, but she'd made her bed and now she had to lie in it. She stood straighter as Daniel Wallace exited the room.

"How is he, Danny?" Cal asked worriedly.

"Well, he's got a mild concussion, but he's waking up. That's a good sign and I figured you'd probably want to accompany him when the orderly takes him to x-ray," Wallace explained. He'd known Cal Longladd since they'd served together in Korea and respected his ability as a medic. "There were no other broken bones that we could feel, but I'm ordering a full series anyway."

"Thanks, Danny," Cal said and moved into the room. He stopped at the bed and looked down at the boy whose eyes were finally open.

"Dad?"

"Easy, Son, you're going to be fine as long as you stay put and let the doctors and nurses do what they have to do," Longladd explained, smiling in relief that his son recognized him.

"What happened?" the boys asked and reached up to touch his head, but was stopped from doing so by his mother.

"You were hurt, Bryan…you fell off Cisco," Julie explained softly.

"I did? My head hurts."

"I bet it does, but Dr. Wallace is going to fix you right up," Cal explained, glancing toward the door when an orderly entered.

"I need to take him for x-rays," the young man said.

"We're going with him," Cal told him and helped maneuver the stretcher from the room. He walked beside his son, relieved when his son smiled weakly at him.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Joe Mannix rode slightly ahead and to the right of Steve Caldwell and kept his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. They were making their way along the heavily forested trail and every now and then he caught sight of The Devil's Gorge through the trees. So far they'd spotted several strays, but none seemed to be in danger of falling prey to the treacherous grade of the landscape.

"Joe, be careful, the trail gets a little narrow up ahead," Caldwell warned. He'd been watching his riding companion closely, hoping for a chance to take him out, but Mannix seemed to know the terrain better than he did.

"Thanks, Steve," the detective said, but he'd already moved closer to the trees on the far side of the trail. Caldwell had stayed slightly behind him during the whole trip and at times Joe thought there was something strange in the way he seemed to steer them deeper into the heavy forest. He'd asked why they seemed to be putting more distance between themselves and The Lazy L, and Caldwell had told him he'd seen a few strays up this way and just wanted to be sure before they came back to bring them to the main herd.

"Are you sure you've never been up this way before?"

"I'm sure…why?" Mannix asked when the other man came up beside him.

"It just seems like you know your way around the gorge," Caldwell observed.

"Well, maybe not this gorge, but a smart man knows when there's danger and he respects the land if he wants to survive in the wilderness."

"Ever been stuck in the wilderness?"

"A time or two," Mannix answered, his mind wandering back to the days he'd spent alone in Korea waiting for help to arrive. He heard a sound ahead and to the right and realized the trail had taken a distinctly downward slope. King was picking his way along the trail as if he too realized the danger.

"Hey, Mannix, bet you ten bucks only one of us makes it back to the ranch and it ain't you!" Caldwell said, smiling as he pulled back on the trigger.

Joe had no time to react as the bullet tore through his right side, dragging pieces of thread and whatever dirt it passed through with it. King reacted instinctively to the sound of the shot echoing through the gorge and stumbled several times before right himself. Joe clung to the saddle, but the uneven trail and the terrified animal combined to put him at an even bigger disadvantage. He thought he heard Caldwell's laughter just before he lost his grip on the saddle and started a headlong tumble toward the gorge.

Joe had little time to wonder what kind of damage the bullet had done as his body impacted with the edge of the trail and he slid over the edge. He slid down several feet, grabbing at anything that might slow his downward slide, but everything he grabbed at pulled free at his touch and he continued the torturous journey down the steep slope. Branches and twigs snagged his clothing, tearing into the skin underneath as he desperately tried to stop his spiraling plunge.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Steve Caldwell watched as Mannix tumbled from his horse and seemed to bounce of the ground before disappearing over the edge of the trail. He held onto his gun and dismounted, raced to the spot where Mannix had fallen and stared down into the gorge. He couldn't see his prey, but he could hear the sounds that spoke of someone sliding down the slope. He turned to see King, hooves clipping on the rocks as the horse raced down the trail. He knew King would probably find his way back to the ranch, but there'd be no way they could find where Mannix had fallen because he'd slowly been herding him away from the normal trail. He returned his attention to the gorge, but could no longer hear anything. Standing, he turned and walked back to where he'd left his horse and carefully turned the animal back the way they'd come. Now all he needed was a cover story for why he and Mannix had separated and he'd be in the clear and would probably wind up with a bonus from Darryl Boyd.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Joe Mannix had finally managed to grab onto an overhanging sapling whose roots were still strong. He clung to the small tree, his hold precarious as he tried to get his feet beneath him, but kept sliding on the loose gravel. He had no idea how much time had elapsed since he'd first felt the fiery pain in his side, but his body was a mass of aches and pains as he tried to pulled himself onto the narrow ledge some fifty feet below the trail. He knew there was no way Caldwell could see him from above, but he didn't want to make too much noise in case the man was still there.

Joe managed to set his feet into the ground and fought to keep his breathin under control as he clung to the sapling with everything he had left. He blinked several times and realized something was running down the right side of his face and knew he was bleeding from a head wound of some kind. He hung suspended for several long minutes, but he knew time was running out and with each tick of the clock he was losing blood at an alarming rate. Joe called on his training and with every ounce of strength he had left, pulled his body up and managed to climb onto the overhanging ledge.

"God!" he ground out and turned his head as bitter tasting bile came up in his throat. He moaned and held tight to his side as again and again his stomach heaved until there was nothing left inside. He turned onto his back and stared up through the branches of several tall pines, squinting at the thin rays of sunlight that broke through the dense branches. He knew he had to stop the bleeding in his side, but first he had to find out how bad it was. The fact that he was bleeding was bad enough, but if the bullet was still inside it could move around and cause even more damage.

Joe tried to sit up, but he'd used up most of his strength stopping his downward journey into the gorge. He turned his head and slowly inched his way backward until he was able to use the gentle slope of the cliff to help him sit up. Once he managed to make it into a sitting position, Joe closed his eyes and waited for the dizziness to ease before opening his eyes and looking down at the area he covered with his right hand. He saw the blood missed with dirt and twigs and the remnants of his shirt and felt his stomach churning once more.

Mannix tugged the shirt away from the wound and reached behind, relieved when he found an exit wound. The bullet had ripped through his flesh, but he might just have caught a break in that it seemed to have missed anything vital, at least it seemed that way to him. That didn't help the fact that he was now bleeding from two holes, three if he counted the wound on his forehead. His first priority had to be to stop the bleeding, his second…well he'd have to think about that when he'd accomplished the first feat.

Tearing a strip from the ruined shirt, Joe cried out and held his right hand tight against the wound in his side as the movement tore at the ravaged flesh. He cursed and tried to ride out the sickening waves of nausea churning through his gut. He lost track of time as he finally brought his breathing back under control and was able to press the material against the wound, both back and front and knew he had to find something to keep the material in place.

Joe reached down and pulled the belt from his jeans and used it to keep the makeshift bandages in place. The worst of the damage taken care of, Joe reached up and touched the head wound, wincing when his fingers grazed the sizable lump and came away covered in blood.

"Damn it!" Mannix cursed and tore off another piece of his shirt. He knew the dirt would probably make things worse, but right now the blood loss was his first priority. He tied the strip around his forehead and hoped it would hold until he found something better he could use.

Joe listened for several long minutes, but heard nothing from above. He had no idea whether he'd suffered any other injuries, but right now there was nothing he could do even if there were others. Turning onto his side he managed to use his left hand to grab onto an exposed root and pull himself up until he swayed on his feet. His right hand was pressed tight against his side and he blinked several times until he brought everything into focus.

The ledge he stood on was only three or four feet wide in places and was covered by an overhanging precipice that made it impossible to see how far down he'd fallen. He made his way toward the right side of the ledge and grabbed onto the branches of a dying tree in an effort to keep from falling further down the slope. He swallowed several times, breathing deeply through his nose in spite of the pain in his side. His head ached, and his vision blurred, but he could not let that stop him. The longer he remained in the wilderness, the less chance he had of making it back in time to warn Cal and Julie that Steve Caldwell was behind the 'accidents'.

Joe steeled himself against the pain and called on the training he'd received before being deployed to Korea. They'd shown him how to rise above the pain to a certain extent and move in spite of or because of it. He knew he had to move before the pain and blood loss grew worse, and hoped he had the strength to make it to the top. He also hoped Caldwell had left once he thought Mannix had fallen to his death. Taking as deep a breath as he could, Joe grabbed onto the exposed roots and pulled himself higher, crying out as the movement pulled at the wound in his side. He remained where he was until the nauseating pain subsided to a more bearable level and concentrated on taking one step at a time.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Road Not Taken------

Cal Longladd watched his wife closely and wondered why she seemed so tense. Daniel Wallace had come to see them as soon as he had the results of the x-rays and tests and explained that aside from a mild concussion, Bryan would be fine. The physician wanted to keep their son overnight for observation, but told them as long as he had a quiet night he should be able to leave and be home in time for lunch. He'd called The Lazy L and spoke with Maria, explaining that he would be spending the night at the hospital with his son. Maria had warned him that Lily was very upset and he'd spoken to her before she calmed down. No matter how much she argued with her older brother, Lily loved him and looked up to him.

Cal looked at his son who had fallen asleep soon after being moved to a semi private room near the main nurse's desk. The other bed was unoccupied, giving them some privacy and he moved to embrace the mother of his children, only to feel her flinch away. "Julie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm just worried about Bryan. I should never have challenged him to a race," Julie told him.

"You heard Danny, Julie, he's going to be fine…he'll probably be begging us to let him ride Cisco before we get home tomorrow." Longladd explained and turned his wife so he could look into her eyes. "Julie, why don't you go home and get some rest, I'll stay with Bryan and be home as soon as he's released?"

"Someone should be there for Lily," Julie said and sighed tiredly.

"Yes, she was upset when I spoke to her."

"All right, Cal, I'll go home, but you'll call if anything happens."

"You know I will," Longladd assured her and kissed her before moving aside and letting her walk past him. He watched her walk out the door and wondered why she seemed so distant. Normally she would have stayed with him to watch over their son, but thing had changed and he wondered when it happened and what he could do to fix things. With a heavy sigh he returned to his chair by the bed and sat down to watch over his oldest child.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Joe had never felt so tired in his life, but there was no way he could stop until he reached the trail. He glanced up, blinking away the beds of sweat that dripped into his eyes and clinging to the exposed roots in an effort to stop himself from sliding back to the ledge. Again and again he reached up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his side and the dull ache that had settled in his skull. There was no doubt in his mind that Steve Caldwell was no longer topside, because if he had been he'd have had a clear shot long ago. Joe coughed and cried out, but held tight to the root he'd latched onto as pain radiated out from the wound in his side.

Mannix knew he had to keep going and called upon the minute reserves that had given him the reputation of being a stubborn cuss amongst the men he'd served with. He could still hear Art Malcolm telling him he never knew when it was time to lay down and let someone else do the work for a change.

"I hear you A…Art," he ground out, but did not stop his upward journey. Again and again his hands found something to grab onto while his feet slipped on the uneven ground before finding something to brace against. He glanced below, blinking several times until his eyes focused on the distant ground so far below and he knew if he lost his grip he would not survive the fall. Turning back to the task at hand he glanced up and was surprised by what he saw. His hand had gripped a low hanging branch from a tall pine that was growing out of the side of the gorge, but that wasn't what surprised him.

Joe could barely suppress his excitement as he dragged his aching body up and over the edge and finally lay on his back, staring up through the branches high above him. He closed hi eyes, pressed his right hand against his side and he tried to control his breathing and keep the nausea at bay. He had no idea how long he lay there, but finally manage to get his eyes open and realized it was going to be dark soon. He had to keep moving or risk being found by the animals that roamed the mountains at night.

Fighting the urge to close his eyes and give in, Joe managed to get to his feet and look around. It would take every ounce of strength he had just to force one foot in front of the other. He looked left and right and wondered whether he'd be better off heading down into the gorge or going back to the camp. They'd been riding for nearly an hour before Caldwell shot him, and it would take a lot longer than that on foot. His side burned with an intensity that threatened to floor him, but he pushed the pain aside and headed back up the trail, hoping and praying the wild animals didn't catch the scent of blood.

Joe knew if he reached the camp he could restart the fire and hopefully keep the animals at bay until either help arrived or morning came and he could head back down the mountain. The creek was there and he could clean the wound in his side, hell he could simply immerse himself in the cold water and get rid off the dirt that was ground into his clothing. He stumbled along as a cool wind blew down from the mountains, and wished he could just lie down and sleep, but to do that would mean certain death.

"One more…just one m…more s…step," he repeated as he tried to ignore the little voice that was telling him to lie down and rest for a few minutes. Joe remembered his sergeant screaming at him and the other men to stop acting like schoolgirls and do what was expected of them. His breathing was shallow as he held tight to his ribs and continued toward his destination.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX **

Walt Scott dismounted at the corral and looked around, surprised when he didn't see his boss walking toward them. Longladd had made a habit of meeting the returning wranglers, but he was no where to be seen. He glanced toward the spot were the truck was usually parked and realized the younger man must have driven into town.

"Hey, Walt, I can take care of your horse if you want to go see Cookie," Taylor Boyd teased.

"You're a real card, Taylor, but seeing as how you offered here you go," Scott said and tossed the younger man his reins. "Make sure you give him plenty of hay and a good rub down."

"I was just…"

"About to say you'll do just that," Scott said and walked toward the house. He could hear the others ribbing Taylor Boyd and smiled when he reached the door and it opened before he could knock. The look on Maria's face was enough to tell him something was wrong and he stepped inside before wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, Walt, why is someone trying to hurt the Longladds?" Maria sobbed against his shoulder.

"I don't know…but I intend to find out. Where's Cal?"

"Bryan was hurt. Someone cut his cinch almost all the way through and it broke when he went for a ride with his mother. He fell and hit his head and they took him to the hospital in Dubois. Cal called to say he's going to be okay, but Dr. Wallace wants to keep him overnight for observation."

"Damn it…I'd like to get my hands on the sonofabitch who's behind this!" Scott said and allowed the woman to lead him into the kitchen. "Where are Lily and Joseph?"

"Sleeping…Lily was so upset she cried herself to sleep about an hour ago," Maria explained and reached for the pot of coffee. "You must be starved. I'll heat up the stew…"

"It'll keep, Maria, sit down and relax," Scott ordered and pulled her onto the bench beside him. "Are Cal and Julie staying in town with Bryan?"

"Yes," Delaney answered, rubbing at tired eyes. "I just wish this would stop and we could get back to normal around here."

"I do too…you know why Cal brought Mannix here?"

"I do…I remember him talking about Joe Mannix and he's supposed to be one of the best private investigators in the business," Maria explained.

"He'll figure this out…you wait and see," Scott said and prayed he was right about the younger man's abilities.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX **

Julie Longladd stood in front of the mahogany door and rubbed at her arms. She'd driven around town for nearly an hour, but there was no way she could get out of this. Darryl Boyd had too much on her and he would never allow her to go back to the way things were before they'd started their love affair. The wind had picked up and she wished she'd brought a sweater with her. She turned as the door opened and stood face to face with the man who had suddenly become a monster in her eyes.

"Come in before the neighbors get too nosey," Boyd warned, grabbing her arm and dragging her inside. He closed the door and pinned her up against the wall, smiling as he kissed her roughly and tore at her clothing.

"Please, Darryl, no…"

"Now, Julie, you know you want this as much as I do so be quiet and we'll both get what we want. I put a bottle of Chardonnay on ice and took the liberty of having Muriel prepare a meal for us…"

"I'm not hungry," Julie said, her voice filled with sorrow.

"That's fine…gives us more time in bed," Boyd said and dragged her toward the stairs.

"Please, Darryl, Cal might call me and he's expecting me to be at home," Julie begged.

"So, you can make up some excuse…you're good at that. Look, Julie, I don't know what the hell changed your mind here but it's time you realized who is in charge. I own you…and soon you'll come to realize you and I are meant to be together," Boyd told her and ignored the soft sobs that escaped her throat when he pulled her into a crushing embrace. "You're mine, Baby, get used to it!"

Julie Longladd knew defeat, and allowed him to do as he pleased. She had no one but herself to blame and her life was damned because of her own mistakes. She knew now that her feelings for Cal Longladd were stronger than she believed, and that she'd chosen to ignore them because she wanted the money more than a loving husband and family. It was too late for her to change, but maybe she could still protect her family…or die trying.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX **

Joe Mannix had never felt so bone weary before and knew it was not going to get better any time soon. He'd discovered there were more injuries than he'd first thought and limped heavily with each step he took. His left leg was the worst and he'd found a gash that was seeping blood through the thick blue denim that covered his right thigh. The sun had gone down and with it came the cooler temperatures and a sharp wind that reminded Joe of how rapidly the temperatures dropped at this altitude.

A strange sound to his left brought him up short and he stopped, leaning his left hand on his knee as he listened for the sound to be repeated. His breathing sounded harsh to his own ears, making it hard to distinguish the night noises, but the sound didn't come again and he started forward. It took a few minutes to realize he was no longer climbing what felt like an insurmountable slope and that his feet were landing on the soft grass. He turned and glanced around, barely able to discern the dark shadows, but soon heard the sound of running water that told him he was close to the creek.

A heavy sigh escaped his parched throat and Joe knew he needed to get something to drink and made his way toward the sound of salvation. He nearly fell into the water, but was able to stop his forward momentum and landed hard on the ground, crying out when pain erupted through his side with a heat that burned like molten lava.

"G…God," he ground out and inched his way to the water. He turned onto his left side and dipped his hand into the water, failing miserably when he attempted to bring it to his mouth. His hand shook and his vision blurred as he slid his body closer and put his lips to the cold water. It tasted like heaven and he drank his fill before lying on his back and staring up at the sky overhead. There were no clouds and the first stars appeared at the edge of his vision.

Joe wanted nothing more than to stay where he was, but to do so would not help his plight. He needed warmth and he needed a fire to help keep the animals at bay. He could hear the small voice at the back of his mind getting louder and chose to ignore what it was saying_. 'rest…the fire can wait…just a few minutes…rest…'_

"I wish," Mannix whispered and forced himself to take care of his needs first. He had to clean the wounds and that meant water, but right now he had nothing to carry the water in. If he made it to the campsite and started the fire there was no way in hell he'd make it back to the creek. Right now his wounds took priority and cleaning them meant immersing his lower body into the water. Taking a deep breath Joe removed his shoes and socks and looked down at the jeans he wore. It was going to be hell getting them off, but if he got them wet they'd be useless to him for warding off the chill wind blowing down from the top of the mountain.

Resigned to the fact that there'd be no respite from the pain, Joe stood up and slid the jeans down his legs until he wore nothing but his boxers and the remnants of his shirt. He dropped the jeans to the ground and stepped into the water, breathing through tightly clenched teeth until he was up to his knees in the cold stream. His teeth chattered and he barely managed to keep from falling as he undid the makeshift bandage from his right side. It was wet with blood and he groaned as he bent at the waist and rinsed as much as he cold from the material. He used the cloth to clean the gunshot wound as best he could before repeating the process with the gash on his left thigh.

Joe lost track of time, but was finally satisfied that he'd done what he could and looked up, surprised to see the moon had made an appearance. Making his way slowly back to shore, he again used his belt to hold the bandage against his wound. Once he had it secured, Joe reached for his jeans and pulled them on. With the eerie light cast by the full bodied moon, Joe limped toward the trail that would take him to the camp and prayed Boyd had left the matches where he'd placed them earlier in the day when he'd fixed breakfast.

One step at a time became his goal and he silently prayed he'd have the strength to reach the camp. He looked up at the moon that seemed impossibly close as it crept across the sky bringing with it a blanket of twinkling stars that helped light his path. Joe had no idea how long he'd been stumbling along, but on several occasions he'd been forced to stop and get his bearings before moving on. It came as a surprise that he'd actually made it when he stumbled over the cold fireplace Boyd had used earlier in the day.

Joe stopped and listened, but the sounds were not repeated as he moved toward the pile of logs stacked near the fire pit. Joe reached beneath the two stones and found the tin box, opening it and nearly crying out in relief when he found the box nearly half full. There were several pieces of paper and kindling left from the morning and he slowly built a small teepee with the sticks before striking a match and setting the paper on fire. He blew softly until the kindling caught and continued to stoke the small fire until he added several pieces of wood around the outer edge.

Joe watched with heavy eyes as the flames caught and the wood began to burn. He warmed his hands over the flames and shivered as the wind picked up. He looked around, searching for anything they might have overlooked when packing up, but there wasn't much he could use. With the fire came the warmth his body needed, but it also made him realize just how tired he was and Joe added more logs before lying on his left side. He placed his left arm under his head and pressed his right hand tight against his side as darkness reached up and dragged him into its welcoming maw.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Road Not Taken------8

Steve Caldwell rode into the front yard of The Lazy L just before midnight and dismounted near the stable. He quickly pulled the saddle from his horse's back and dropped it near the door. Rotating his shoulders and stretching the kinks from his back before he completed the task of caring for the animal. Once he put the dark bay inside the stall, Steve stepped outside and looked around. There were a couple of lights on in the house, and he heard the door open. He watched Walter Scott embrace 'Cookie' before striding purposefully toward the bunkhouse.

"Hey, Walt, did Mannix get back okay?" Caldwell asked innocently when the older man was within ten feet of his location.

"Steve, is that you?"

"Yeah, I just got in. There were a couple of things I needed to check on after you guys left and so I told Joe to ride ahead and let you know I'd be late getting back. I didn't see King in his stall."

"King's not here and neither is Joe. You were supposed to stay together, Steve," Scott told him.

"I know, but he said he could find his way back and he seemed to know his way around so I figured it was okay," Caldwell said, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe he just got turned around and decided to camp out for the night."

"Maybe," the foreman said and glanced toward the bunkhouse. He briefly toyed with the idea of waking several of the hands and riding out to check on the missing man, but knew it would be foolhardy to attempt a search of the gorge even with the bright moon to light their way. "There's nothing we can do about it tonight, but you'd best be ready to ride out at first light."

"I'll be there," Caldwell said and walked beside the older man. "You don't suppose anything happened to him?"

"I don't know, but with all the accidents of late he could be in trouble. Look, it's late…get some sleep and we'll search for him in the morning." Scott walked away from the other man and made his way toward the stable. Since coming to work for Cal Longladd he'd made it a habit of taking a walk around the property to make sure everything was okay, and it ticked him off that the 'accidents' happened in spite of that.

Maria had accompanied him on the most recent ones, but she was inside taking care of the Longladd children while their parents were in town. He glanced up at the window where little Joseph was sleeping and smiled when he saw the pretty face staring down at him. He knew she scoffed at the idea when he told her she was pretty, but right now he thought she was the most beautiful woman God had seen fit to set on this earth. He saw her smile and felt the warmth spread throughout him before moving toward the back of the house. It took half an hour to make the circuit and once satisfied that everything was as it should be Scott made his way to the bunkhouse and opened the door quietly. He made his way to his bunk and lay down on top of the blankets, hoping and praying the 'accidents' would stop before anyone else got hurt. He drifted toward sleep, unaware he was being watched by the man in the next bunk.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Julie Longladd sat in the cab of the truck for several long minutes before wiping the tears from her eyes and exiting through the open door. She closed it gently behind her and walked toward the house, wishing she could change her actions over the last few years. She made her way inside and stopped to check on the children before making her way toward the bedroom she shared with her husband.

"Julie, are you okay?"

The redhead turned to find the older woman stepping out of her bedroom and sighed heavily. Maria had always been good to her and she wondered what the woman would say if she knew of her betrayal, not only of her husband, but of her family as well. "I'm just tired, Maria…did Lily and Joseph give you any trouble?"

"No, Lily was upset about her brother, but I told her you and Cal would be bringing him home tomorrow…today," Delaney corrected.

"Dr. Wallace said he's going to be fine," Julie assured her. "Cal's staying with him and he'll call when it's time to pick them up."

"I'm so glad Bryan is okay…would you like me to fix you something to eat?"

"No thanks, I grabbed something in town before I left. Why don't you get some rest and I'll see you in the morning," Julie said and opened her bedroom door. She hurried inside, closing the door behind her and leaning against it as the tears flowed from her eyes. Sleep would not come easy for her as her conscience reminded her that she was as much at fault as Darryl Boyd. Her husband and children loved her, but what would they think if they new the truth about her actions?

Julie moved to the bed and sat down, nausea churning in her stomach as she tried to ride out the emotions warring inside her. Somehow she had to make things right, but at the moment she could see no way out unless she came clean to Cal and begged his forgiveness.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Joe had no idea how long he was out, but he woke with a start and sat up too quickly. He listened to the silence and realized the night sounds were missing, a sign that a predator was in the area. He tried to sit forward, but his body had stiffened up while he slept and the pain had reawakened with the return of consciousness. He turned as a sound reached his ears and knew he needed to stay alert and build the fire back up. Most animals had a fear of fire and he prayed whatever was stalking him would find something else to interest it.

Joe reached for several pieces of wood and ignored the pain the movement caused, but it was hard to ignore a fire that burned from within. As carefully as his trembling hands allowed, Joe placed the thick chunks of wood into the flames and watched through hooded eyes until they caught fire. He shifted closer to the flames and listened for the predator, but the sound was not repeated and his ears detected the return of the night sounds. The crickets were the first and then night birds joined in and he breathed a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes.

Joe let his mind drift, but did not quite give in to the sleep that beckoned to him. He opened his eyes and stared up at the sky, amazed at how many stars were visible surrounding a moon that seemed to blot out the darkness. It took a minute to realize he must have dozed off for some time because the moon had nearly completed its journey across the sky. He stared at the fire and wondered why the heat of the flames didn't relieve the chill that resided deep in his bones. Pain seemed to reside in every part of his body, but he could not give into it, not until he made it back to the ranch and told Cal Longladd that Steve Caldwell was behind the attacks.

Joe knew Caldwell was not the brains behind the accidents, but there was no doubt that the man was in cohorts with whoever it was. It would be several hours before the sun came up and that meant there was nothing else for him to do except try to stay awake and keep the fire burning. Sighing heavily, Joe added a couple of chunks of wood and tried to rest, but the rising fever continued to make him shiver in spite of the warmth of the flames.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Cal Longladd had spent a restless night in the uncomfortable chair next to his son's bed, but as the sun peeked through the curtains he sat forward and watched his son slowly awaken. The boy had slept soundly even when the nurse had come in to check on him. The young woman had offered to bring him a coffee, but he'd refused. She'd returned with a blanket and pillow before leaving him to watch over his son.

Bryan was a good boy and he loved working with horses, but there were times when he had to be reminded that there was school work to be done and other chores assigned to him. Cal was proud of the boy and knew he had every right to be. His own father had commented on how much Bryan reminded him of a young Cal, and those words had sent a thrill through him. Bryan had a good head on his shoulders and someday, along with his brother and sister, he would be running The Lazy L. Hopefully the ranch would be up and running again and guests would enjoy being involved in roundups and cattle drives like those that took place in previous summers.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question…how's the head?"

"It's okay…just hurts a bit," Bryan answered and looked around. "Where's mom?"

"I sent her home last night, but she'll be here to pick us up when Dr. Wallace discharges you," Cal explained and lightly brushed the hair away from the child's forehead. "I…we were worried about you."

"I'm okay, Dad…but Cisco…is he…is he okay?" the boy asked, his voice filled with fear.

"Cisco's fine, Son, or he will be when you get home and give him a good rubdown," Longladd explained, turning when a soft knock sounded on the door. He turned to see Daniel Wallace and motioned him inside.

"Good morning, Bryan, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," the boy answered.

"Well, let's take a look at you and just maybe you'll be home in time for lunch," Wallace suggested and checked the child's eyes. He carefully examined the boy, pleased with what he saw and finally sat on the edge of the bed. "How's the head feel?"

"Hurts a little," Bryan answered honestly.

"You're as bad as your father, Bryan…he always says the same thing. The nurse said your tummy was a little upset last night…is it any better this morning?"

"It's a lot better," the child answered.

"That's good to hear. Now I'm going to sign the discharge papers, but you're to go home and rest. That means no riding, roping, or chasing horses for a week."

"A week?" Bryan pouted.

"At least a week." Wallace told him and turned his attention to the child's father. "Cal, I want to see him in my office next Wednesday at ten."

"He'll be there," Longladd agreed. "Is there anything we should watch for?"

"Dizziness…blurred vision…vomiting. The nurse will give you a pamphlet with a list of things to watch for. If he has any of these signs longer than a couple of hours I want you to bring him right back here," Wallace warned and made several notations on the child's chart.

"Thank you, Danny," Longladd said and shook the other man's hands.

"You're welcome," Wallace said and looked at his young patient. "You make sure you tell your mom or dad if you get dizzy or sick, Bryan."

"Yes, Sir," Bryan told him.

"In that case I see no reason you can't go home. Just remember what I said and get plenty of rest," Wallace warned. "Cal, he's fine…take him home."

"Thanks, Danny," Longladd said and walked to the closet to retrieve his son's clothing. "Are you ready to get out of here, Bryan?"

"Yes, Dad," the boy said with a slight smile and was glad when is father helped him sit up. The room spun slightly but the nausea was no longer there. "What about mom...are you going to call her?"

"Yes, I am," Cal said and reached for the phone. He lifted the receiver and spoke to the operator and waited for the call to go through. Maria answered after the second ring and passed it to Julie once she knew who was calling.

"Cal, how is Bryan?"

"He's ready to go home, Julie. Can you pick us up?"

"I'm on my way…I love you."

"I love you too," Longladd said and hung up the phone. He knew it would take over an hour for her to get there and decided to take his son to the deli across the street and get them both a light breakfast. He hoped Joe and the others had not run into trouble in the mountains, because one way or the other they had to find out who was trying to ruin their lives.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

Walt Scott woke before the others and stood up, blinking against the bright rays of the sun that stabbed at his eyes. He grabbed his clothes and dressed quickly before silently exiting the bunkhouse. He stood on the porch and watched as Julie Longladd drove the truck out of the yard and made his way toward the house. He knew Maria would have coffee brewing, blueberry muffins in the oven, and sausages cooking. He was hungry, but he was also worried about the missing man.

He entered the house and made his way toward the kitchen, smiling when Maria handed him a cup of coffee before returning her attention to feeding the baby. A basket of muffins sat on the table and he reached for one, not surprised to find it still warm. He ate the first and reached fro a second before asking about Julie Longladd. "Where is Julie off to so early?"

"Cal called to tell her Dr. Wallace was discharging Bryan and they needed a ride home," Maria answered, wiping the baby's mouth. "I'm worried about her. She got in late last night and I swear she was crying."

"Maybe she was just worried about Bryan."

"There's more to it than that, Walt. Since when does Julie wear long sleeved sweaters when it's already 80 degrees outside?"

"Well, it is calling for rain today."

"Rain yes, but wouldn't it be better to take an umbrella?"

"Probably, but you're asking the wrong one…I've never been able to understand women," Scott told her.

"What's to understand? We're flesh and blood just like you," Maria scolded lightly.

"No, there's a lot more to women…and don't get me wrong…I love everything about you…"

"Me or women in particular?"

"You…I'm a one man woman," Scott assured her. He watched her move to the stove and remove three more pans of muffins and place them on the counter to cool.

"So, does Mannix have any idea who's behind the attacks?"

"I don't know…he's got suspicions, but until he returns…"

"Returns? Where did he go?"

"He was supposed to stay with Steve Caldwell, but they were separated and Steve rode in around ten last night. Joe never showed up and King's not back either."

"You don't suppose King threw him? Didn't you say that horse is temperamental?"

"I don't know…could be, but I'm going to take a couple of men and see if we can track him," Scott answered.

"Do you have any idea where to start?"

"I figure we'd head back to the plateau and have Steve show us exactly where he left Mannix."

"I hope you'll be able to find him," Maria said and turned toward the window as a clap of thunder echoed around the landscape. "You may have to wait until the storm subsides."

"Damn…why the hell does it feel like there's a conspiracy going on around here," Scott snapped and walked to the window. He opened the curtains and watched as the rain fell heavily and lightning lit up the sky. He felt Maria touch against his arm and turned to look into the worried face of the woman who'd stolen his heart. They stood watching the storm wreak havoc on the landscape and silently prayed the missing man had found shelter.

**MANNIX-MANNIX-MANNIX**

His mouth had never been so dry, his tongue felt as if it didn't quite fit as he tried to moisten his lips. His body was a mass of agony and yet he had to find the strength to move. Forcing his eyes open, Joe stared at the sky above him and blinked as a fat droplet of rain landed on his forehead. He tried to move, but was again reminded of the injuries occurred during his fall from the horse and subsequent slide down into the gorge.

Joe closed his eyes and wanted to just stay where he was and sleep, but he'd never been a quitter and was not about to start now. Taking several shallow breaths, the detective opened his eyes and realized the rain was only going to make things worse. He needed to get back to The Lazy L, but walking was already going to be a lesson in futility, add the rain and slippery terrain and it was just about the worst possible hell a man could think of. The fire was nearly out and he could hear the raindrops sizzling as they hit the glowing embers.

Joe knew it would take every ounce of strength he had just to get on his feet and stay there, and he dug deep as he turned onto his stomach and used his hands to lever himself to his knees. He stayed put for several long minutes until the world around him solidified, and his vision cleared. The next part would be the hardest, yet Joe knew he had to get on his feet if he wanted to take that first gigantic, miserable step. Forcing himself to ignore the pain, he managed to get his feet under him, but could not stop the cry of pain that escaped when he finally stood on two feet.

The world seemed to fade in and out as the wind picked up and the rain fell harder. Joe blinked several times in an effort to clear his eyes, but it seemed impossible to keep everything in focus. He had no idea how long he stayed where he was, but he finally managed to move his right leg several inches. The next seemingly insurmountable step took everything he had to make his left leg obey his command. Right now he understood what the old saying about the mind being willing but the body not obeying actually meant. Pain was something he could live with, but blood loss and chills combined to make it impossible to ignore the injuries he'd accumulated.

Joe glanced around the clearing and started to move, hoping and praying that he wouldn't get turned around and wind up climbing higher into the mountain. Closing his eyes, he waited until the nausea eased and tried to moved, relieved when his body and mind seemed to be working together in a haphazard way. He stumbled toward the trail that would lead him down the mountain and hoped someone would be out searching for him. Miserable, wet, and in pain, Joe Mannix wondered what odds Vegas would give on his survival.

TBC


End file.
